


Crimson Colt: A Son's of Anarchy Fanfic Part 1

by TolaNaomi



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolaNaomi/pseuds/TolaNaomi
Summary: Naomi now the co owner of the family business. She is overseeing West Coast operations, and to do so she has to move. A big move to a small town in Charming, CA. She was from a small town herself so she expected it to be quiet and quaint. As they say in the Midwest "Ope", quaint and quiet is far from the truth. Her life and her secrets begin to slowly unfold and her world as she knows it begins to crumble as soon as she met that blue eyed ass hat.
Relationships: Clay Morrow/Gemma Teller Morrow, Donna Winston/Opie Winston, Jax Teller/Original Character(s), Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of technology, the events take place in 2012 on with season 1 starting in 2012  
> Please note there are a few age changes [Abel] if you follow the show you noticed this as well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi meets the Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For the sake of technology, the events take place in 2012 on with season 1 starting in 2012  
>  Please note there are a few age changes [Abel] if you follow the show you noticed this as well)

I have always wanted to move to California. I wanted the warm weather and Sea Salt air. I needed to ride every day, no worry about snow—just Sunny days. I was excited about my new life. My job expanded, and I was running the West Coast entity. So, a nice raise to 125K a year and a relocation to paradise. What more can a girl ask for, right?

Well, oh boy, was I fucking wrong. How did a broken clutch cable flip my life upside down? Take that back a Blonde bombshell with the eyes of the sky. His skin that perfect alabaster tone and a jawline to die for. Ya, not the clutch cable this fucker. This moment right here and now I just wanted to call the company president and ask him what his thoughts on moving the California office to Canada and out of Charming.

_“We started in a small-town Naomi, and that’s where we will remain.”_

I know he wasn’t too enthused about me being wrapped up with 1%’s either but shit. Even if I happened to survive this, I am stuck here. Apparently, I am stuck with this group of thugs. To think I left Baxter Springs Kansas where the closes thing to crime was some meth zombie stealing from a Walmart. Not this oh my Lanta, not this.

I spit blood after my face was thrown to the left from a hard slap. The redness rose and spread. My face tingled then burned. I could taste the iron, from where my teeth punctured my tongue.

“Where is the shit” the brute bit out

“I told you I don’t fucking know” I bit back

“You run a construction company, and we know he used you to hide the shit.”

“It’s an art slash architectural company we don’t construct anything; we just make the shit to put in these places.” I huffed and sighed, “Never mind, look, I don’t even know what you’re even looking for, Ok. I am just a frequent booty-call. I don’t mean a damn thing to him, so keeping me here is pointless.”

I tried to reason with him. I wasn’t lying to him. I maybe, but I know he wasn’t coming to save me. Nor did I know what this man wanted. I know he was high as fuck. It was a decent 75 degrees, and he was sweating bullets. Look, the dick was good but not tied to a chair in a musty room good. I was just some nobody from the Midwest “Look I am just some nobody from the Midwest” see there “I can get you money if that is what you want ok, I won’t go to the police just let me go I have meetings to attend.”

“You can’t buy your way out of this nigger!”

“Oh, ya?”

“Unless you have 2 million in your bank?” he got in my face. I sucked in air through my teeth

“Wow you got me there how’s 25k though?” hoping he would take the bait and let me go

“No bitch” he pulled his phone out and raised it to my face. I hear a click sound. “I’ll get that two mil one way or another, especially when he sees this. He’ll come to the rescue for his little Jungle Bunny,” he snorted and began to walk out.

“Wow, really. Jungle Bunny? That’s funny. Really funny. I have heard that one in a while,” I start to laugh, “Look Peckerwood Ted, I have told you, you have the wrong hostage. So fucking let me go!” I scream. He stopped dead in his tracks and turns. His face was gruff as he slowly stalked my way.

“I had a message delivered to stop dealing with minorities, and what does he do go and starts fucking with one, disgusting fucking race traitor.”

“Look you piece of shit Nazi; I don’t have anything to do with Jax, _Now. Let. Me. Go_!” I scream

When he was in proximity, he reached back with his fist. I saw the contact imminent. I tensed and awaited the blow. Then darkness and silence.

Chapter 1

“Alright, Naomi, just sign here and here.” My boss pointed.

I was obtaining a 1/8th of the company. I started in the office and helped it grow. Now we had six total locations in the United States. With this stake in the company came with a relocation. I was moving to California to oversee the West Coast productions. I had a team ready, and my next step was to head out and meet everyone. President Colton Stone was my mentor and my closest friend. Granted, he was my uncle by marriage; we never told anyone.

He was in his early 40’s. I am only 27, but I have been in the business since I was 18. Earning my master’s in business and Quality Management, I was more than qualified for this. I didn’t doubt in my mind. A black woman in the corporate world, I was ready for it. I was prepared to take on this new venture in life. I couldn’t wait to get up and go. He was hardest on me to make sure I was at my best. It felt like nepotism, but his sons work for the company as well, but none of them were in supervising roles,

‘ _They are fuck ups, and I don’t trust them’_ he’d say his Brooklyn accent thick, even though he’s been out here for twenty years. I earned my way to the Top, and I was so excited about what was to come.

“Alright, Naomi, you are now a proprietor of Stones Market” he shakes my hand, and I stand up. He then embraced me and whispered in my ear, “ _I am so proud of you.”_ I tried my hardest to hold back my tears

“Thank you, Uncle Colt, thank you for everything” I hug him back. He released me

“Ok, Ms. CEO off you go. Don’t want to miss your plane.”

“Right, right. Ok, did Carol get my stuff shipped over?”

“Yes, you are all set, be safe, and call me when you need me.”

“I will,” I hug him one last time before walking outside. I turn on my phone and pull up the Lyft App to ping my location. I sit there waiting in anticipation

“Naomi? Going to Springfield National?” The chick with rough hair but a nice clean civic pulled up.

“Yes, that is I,” I answer and hop in the back with my duffle bag. I pop in my headphones and start a movie on my phone. It was an hour's ride, and I just wanted to relax. Before I knew it, we were in Springfield. She pulled up to the drop-off. I paid her with the app giving her a $50 tip. “Bye.” Shutting the Car door, I make my way to the terminal. After forty-five long minutes, I finally boarded my plane to my new life in Charming California

The plane landed in Sacramento. I walked off the plane to a driver who was waiting for me with my name on a card” Naomi _Howard”_ I approached him and shook his hand. He led me to his town car and drove me to Charming. It was about an hour's drive.

When we arrived, I almost felt like I was home. The small town was just like Galena, but more alive. I heard the roar of motorcycles pass us as we drove in. Cutting us off, the driver had to slam the breaks. I dropped my phone; Pissed off, I roll my window down and pop my head out.

“What the fuck!” I call out.

They were backing into spots in front of some shop. The first one to jump off his bike took off his helmet and looked at me sternly. He then smiled and kissed his lips at me. I stick my head back in.

I didn’t know what to feel; I was pissed yet turned on. The asshole was gorgeous, with blonde hair blues eyes, and a low-cut beard, he had a leather vest on, but I couldn’t make out the stuff on the front, but as he walked away, I saw a Reaper in the middle and the words “SONS OF ANARCHY” across the top and “CALIFORNIA” on the bottom. All of them had matching vests. I have heard about guys like this, but I have never seen them. Especially back in Baxter. I rolled the window up, and when the road was clear, the driver pulled off.

“Do you mind taking me to a store, my car won’t be available until next week, and I need groceries.”

“No problem, ma’am” The driver nods, “Is Walmart ok?”

“Yes, that is perfect.”

“It’s a bit out of the direction, but we should be good for the time.”

“If we go over, I will compensate you.”

“No need, Ms. You are the nicest customer I have had all day, it’s my pleasure.”

“Thank you,” I say, and he nods once more. We drive out of town and about 30 minutes away. I did some shopping, getting enough food for the week. When I finished, he insisted on helping me put the groceries in the trunk.

We drove for about twenty minutes. We pulled up to a Gated community with a variety of single-family homes, some two-story, some ranch-like. 

The words “THE HEIGHTS” were in black iron letters on a stone sign. I pulled out my phone and looked for the code emailed to me, “It's 6584,” I tell him, and he put it in and pulled in. “It’s House 1246,” I read aloud from my phone. He pulled up to a ranch style home with a two-car garage and what appeared to be functional shutters on the outside. It was a grey stone on the front and had white siding on the sides. It wasn’t as cookie-cutter. Some of the houses had a similar layout but a different exterior. It was a dream home: three-bedroom, two baths. I was so excited. My boss’s assistant had had all my belongings shipped out, and my furniture was to arrive this week.

What excited me the most was the Coral Blue Harley Davidson Deuce parked in my driveway. “Thank you!” I say as I run out to my bike and stride it. I couldn’t wait to ride her in this state. The driver popped the trunk and grabbed all the bags “Oh let me get those I am sorry,” he puts his hand up

“It's fine, Miss,” he insisted once more. I pulled in my clutch and pushed her forward. They had sent me a garage opener before I left so I could have access to the keys in the lockbox. I opened it up and rolled her in. No car, yet I would worry about that later. I walk in and tour the house looking for the kitchen.

“The counter is fine.” I point then reach into my pocket and pull out a $100 bill. I hand it to him, and he thanks me. I walk him out and shut the garage door. I looked around the house, plotting in my head as to where everything was going to go. My belongings were in several boxes in my bedroom. I should have labeled it. Too late now. I went ahead and started unpacking. I knew the furniture would be a day late, so I figured I would make a pallet and order take out after this eventful day.

Chapter 2

On God, I have never dealt with such incompetence. I know it was a Saturday, and they had a bunch of other deliveries, but being late and trying to rush putting my shit up. Aw hell no. After being stern and professional on how this bull shit will not be tolerated. The lead mover was like a scared puppy, the way I was talking to him.

‘Yes, ma’am and no ma’am’ was all he could say. 

When my house was finally in order, I paid them and showered. Work didn’t begin till Monday, I wanted to head up to the coast, but that is at least a two-day trip on my part, and I am still tired from all the relocating. Yet I had the energy to get out and ride. I got ready and hop on my iron horse. It felt so good to be reunited with her again.

I bundled my hair up into a ponytail. It was all-natural, but I straightened it out to manage it better than my curls. 

I was so happy to see a Starbucks in town as he drove me to my house. So, I figured I take the scenic route and end up there to enjoy a cold brew with sweet cream, my favorite.

The town was beautiful; it reminded me of home. It was cozy and small. It wasn’t new but not terribly old, as either the town square kept its ancient architecture, but all the store was new.

I finally decided to stop and get my coffee. I pulled up to the café and parked my bike. Placing my helmet on the seat, I examine my surroundings,

“Better lock the forks.”

My bike was new and required a key fob within a certain perimeter to turn on. I wanted to be super precautious, though. I didn’t know anyone, and although this town had that sweet charm to it, hence the name, yet some of its residences seemed sketchy. The guys across the street looked the sketchy part. Two men bugged eye, and one obviously strung out.

“Meth, its what’s for breakfast.” The one who didn’t look high, but as if he was up for two days gritted at me. Further making me want to lock my forks and head inside.

The line was long, and I was probably in there for 15 minutes. When I returned, I could have screamed. My baby laid on the ground with a busted mirror and a busted clutch. I had an idea of whom did the deed, but they were nowhere to be found.

Patrons were in shops, so no one saw, but I doubt they would say anything or snitch. Most would call the police, but I didn’t want my insurance to shoot up. I just stood there all I could do really. I wanted to cry; I was so pissed. Why was it done the list can go on, but the fact is that it was done was atrocious.

A tall woman about 5’9 long brown hair with noticeable blonde streaks approached me

“Damn shame that is,” she says

“That it is, a broken mirror I can handle, but a broken clutch fuck me sideways with the door open,” I say exasperated.

“What?” She laughed, “I have never heard that in my life, where are you from?”

“Oh” I laugh “I am from Kansas, born in Missouri lived in Kansas for most of my adult life though”

“Well you’re a long way from Kansas Hunny” she reaches into her bag and dials her phone “Ya Jax send someone over to the Starbuck, I have a bike here vandalized, yes the owner is here ok, love you too,”

I say nothing I just look at her perplexed. “Sweetie, today is your lucky day. I am the co-owner of the auto shop in town, and motorcycles are near and dear to us,” she smiles. It was kind, but it was weird like she was making a joke that I should be a part of, it flew right over me if she was

“Thank you so much, Ms.?”

“Gemma Teller-Morrow, but just call me Gemma.”

“Thank you, Gemma, my name is Naomi” I reach out to shake her hand. She shakes it back and motions over to the porch table outside of this bakery.

“Here, let’s sit and wait, no point in standing around it” I follow her, and we sit a few feet away from the bike. We get to talking just regular small talk. I tell her I am the new CEO of this architectural art firm. I had to explain that we much-made art functional. Like a stone statue, that also was a safe, among other things, but that was our biggest seller.

She nodded and told me that her late husband and his best friend started the shop and now he and her run it, she is married to him. I found that kind of fucked up, but I kept that to myself and my face in check. She said she has one son and a grandson but was in intensive care with a heart defect because of the ex-favored meth over her baby. She is out of the picture, but an old flame wasn’t, and she didn’t like her either.

Well damn, I would hate to date her son; I know for a fact if Mama says the bitch gotta go, she is gone no questions asked.

“I am an only child and focused on my career so much that my ex-husband took it upon himself to focus on some Philippine he met online. I didn’t get half of anything, but I did set his car on fire. He decided not to press charges as I told him those messages and his dick pics would be sent to his parents and boss. He said and sent some nasty shit, so eh, I got the bike, and he got his Filipino hooker.”

“Oh, I like your style. Grimy yet so classy,” Gemma complimented me, then we burst out laughing as a tow pulled up. I get up, and she follows. A scruffy-looking dude with blonde hair and tan one, he had a mohawk with tatts on his scalp hop out.

“Damn what happened?” mohawk asked

“I go in to grab some caffeine and walk out to this”

“That blows because she is so pretty,” the scruffy dude says. We all look down at it in pity as it lay there all torn up

“Alright Halfsack, let's load her up, you want a ride to the shop?” mohawk calls out, I was puzzled with the name and stalled to answer before I could Gemma spoke up

“No, she doesn’t need to be shoved in the middle between you two, so that you can cop a feel” the guys laugh at her

“Ok mama” the mohawk calls out hands up in surrender

“Come on Sweetie I’ll drive you to the shop, there is a bar we can wait at while they work on your bike, Juice I will see you there, oh and tell Jax that Tara called, Abel is out of surgery and can be seen tomorrow.”

“Will do,” the guy I now know to be Juice called out while lifting her. We walked down the street a bit, when I remembered the forks.

“Oh, hold on” I jog back to my bike “Here are the keys, I had the forks locked” Half-Sack nods and takes the keys from me, and I grab my helmet off the ground and jog back toward Gemma. She hits a button on her key fob and the lights on a Black SUV blink twice, she gets in, and I hop into the passenger seat.

It was about a ten-minute drive. I saw a gate as she pulled in. It was Nothing too fancy,a garage with three bays. The sign read Teller-Morrow in Red Letters on a yellow background with automotive repair in blue. As she pulled in, I saw a gray building to my left, no writing on it. A line of motorcycles parked then cars. She had an open spot and parked a few cars away from the bikes. We both hop out, and head toward the gray building, I saw that reaper from the other day plastered everywhere, then it dawned on me where I was.

_“Big fucking oof”_

Chapter 3

SAMCRO Was in big white letters on a black background over pictures of mugshots. I thought it was funny, but I dare not laugh in unfamiliar company. Gemma caught me looking all over once more.

“This is our clubhouse, and I am the president’s old lady my son Jax is the VP,” she explains, “This is our shop and our life . . . MC life that is”

“So, as you said, not a gang but a Motorcycle club, like Hells Angels, Outlaws, and so on,” I comment, trying not to be a smartass.

Everyone who indulged in the history channel knew about these kinds of people and what they are pretty much capable of. I rather not be on their bad side, and I rather not be too involved either. It may not be possible, considering she likes me now.

_“_ _Damn, my arson fueled fits.”_

“Right, we’re family, through and through” she pours me another shot and raises her glass to me and me to her. The glasses clinked, and we sucked them down. Now, what in the hot hell am I doing drinking whiskey shots at 3 in the afternoon?

_“_ _Being a Dumbass that’s what!”_

I shake off my negative thoughts. I liked this Gemma, and I haven’t had a proper celebration on my promotion, as I declined Colt on the party option. Might as well.

“Ma!” I hear a gruff voice call out I turn and see that blonde gorgeous asshat walk in.

This must be Jax, and he wasn’t wearing his vest; he had a mechanic shirt on unbuttoned, showing an oil-stained white tee. “Where’s the owner of that blue deuce?” he asked. I looked his way and he looked back my way. I could tell he recognized me as I did him. She nodded towards me as she took a sip of water

“You’re looking at her” she responds; his face was priceless, he looked shocked, confused and maybe even turned on as well

“Well, the chick from the town car who cussed us out.”

“Well, the ass hat who cut the town car off, small world,” I say facetiously he chuckled at my comment and Gemma nearly spit her water out

“Name’s Jax, and well, I have some bad news,” he started, and my heart sank. “They did more than fuckup the clutch and break your mirror; they ripped some shit out and damaged your transmission. I won’t have a tranny in till Tuesday.”

_“Fuck me!”_ I yell out and rub my forehead, “That’s my only transportation till next week” I sigh and turn to Gemma “I need a stronger drink” she nods

“Coming up” she walks off

“How much is this going to run me, and do you all take checks?” I ask, reaching into my bag. He walks up, touching my hand, stopping me from pulling out my wallet. 

“My mom handles the paperwork, but I am sure we can come to an agreement” he winks and I smile

“Sorry my pussy isn’t for sale” I smile matter of fact like “And even if it was, you sure as hell couldn’t afford it” shot his ass down, and right there he tensed

“Ouch mama, ok, I get it. Still, no charge causes you’re cute and that smart-ass mouth well you have more than my attention. Plus, I have an idea of who did this, so no charge.”

“Well, thank you, and I don’t know, so kudos on that, my name is Naomi by the way” I hear a glass set down it was clear and smelled strong as hell I picked it up and downed it, oh my god it was straight Gin. I was going to regret it in the morning, but oh well, I was too pissed to think about the hangover I would nurse Sunday morning.”

He walked behind the bar, and Gemma started to walk to the seat next to me. He poured us shots. I had no idea how much time had passed, but I know that nearly full bottle was damn near empty. I hear a booming voice enter

“Hey!” a collection of voices in the room called out “Hey Clay” I look over and see him a big ass dude with gray hair and beard. His vest had similar patches to the rest. Except his on the left breast, a patch with black letters on white read “President” and underneath “First 9”; this was Jax’s stepdad and Gemma’s Husband. I said nothing; I just drunkenly waved. I saw Gemma hop up and stumble his way she kissed him and nearly fell over. We sat there drinking for God knows how long talking and giggling like little ass girls, I am shocked she was even able to walk to him. I didn’t even want to try it. I pull my phone and see the time 

*9:00* pm

“Oh damn,” It had been 6 hours, so I open my Lyft app to search for a pickup. To my surprise none in the area, so I ask for a number for a taxi

“You can sleep here” he offers, I may have been drunk, but I knew his angle “I promise I will behave. . . maybe” he smiles so big

“Naw, I’m. Ima,” I pause trying to get my words straight “Ima gonna go home, even if I gotta walk” I felt confident, maybe too confident. He laughs at me

“Oh ok, walk where?” he asked hands on the bar in my face

“The Heights” I slur

“Ha, ok, you do that.”

“Ha maybe I will” I hop and nearly eat shit

“Grab your helmet I will give you a ride” he was very amused at this point, too amused if you ask me

“I... uh, yeah no. I don’t ride bitch” when I said that I might as well have been speaking another language his face twisted in disbelief.

“Mom, I am taking your keys; she is too drunk to sit on a bike,” he called out and grabbed her keys from her bag. She was preoccupied on top of her husband’s lap to even care. I felt proud because there was no way I was riding bitch nope, not ever again. I slump up and use the bar to hold my weight up. I try to straighten myself out and fail. He sees me and grabs my arm and helps me out to her SUV. He buckles me in and hops into the driver's side and starts up the car. He drove out on the road,

“So what brings you to Charming.”

“I am the head bitch in charge out here on the west coast.”

“Oh really?” he asked stifling a laugh

“Ya, my company is growing, so my boss was like ‘ay you like warm weather, and stuff here have a promotion’.”

“That easy, huh?”

“Ha no I worked my ass off and got all the degrees and all the money” I wave my hands around to show him all the money. He smiled some more and shook his head, “you smile a lot, what you so happy for?”

“You are just a funny girl, is all. I enjoy the company. I need the smile after the shit storm my ex-wife left me with” he got silent

“Your mom told me, I am sorry really, it’s not the gin talking.”

“I believe you, and he stopped the car, “What’s the code?”

“Oh, that’s a secret, don’t need you stalking me” I unbuckle myself and climb over him. I was much wider than him. I was only 5’6, but I was thick wearing a size 16, and these thighs squeezed into skinny jeans for my not so skinny ass. I was invading all kinds of space.

Ya know I don’t think he minded at all. I Leaned out of the window and put the code into the pad. The gate started to open, and before I could even move back to my seat, his hand was on my ass squeezing as it slid down.

I become lost for a moment then snapped out of it. “I guess one ass squeeze will count as payment for the ride and fixing my bike, nice doing business with ya.”

“You are expensive,” he said smacking my ass causing me to jerk forward I slid back into the car before sitting back down, I met his face

“Damn right I am,” I say sternly, he then reaches forward and kissed me deeply. I didn’t even want to fight it cause even though I was talking shit, God knows I wanted those lips on mine, hell I wanted my other lips to have some attention too.

I kissed him back even harder, and before it could continue, headlights were blinking to get our attention as we were blocking the drive. I broke the kiss. “We better get in there.”

“Right,” he said, breathing hard. I felt his cock damn near burst through his jeans. I carefully crawled back over to my seat, and he adjusted himself before pulling into the gate.

“Its House 1246, gray stone, take the first left, and it’s the 3rd house down.” He followed my directions and pulled into my drive. I shuffled through my purse and pulled out my garage opener. The door came open, and he shut the car off.

I didn’t even have to insist he leave or also go in there. I could tell after that kiss his mind was made up. We climbed out, and I heard the door lock and horn beep twice. I started to walk into the garage, and he wasn’t far behind. I then felt him at my neck, kissing all over it. His hands gripped my waist as he steadied me as we both walk to the door—his hard-on pressing into my back. I opened the door and kicked off my boots. He slid off his white sneakers and continued nipping at my neck. His hands were moving up and down my waist to my thighs.

He then focused on my breast, massaging them through my bra. He stopped, and I moaned in disappointment he turned away and shut the garage, then the door.

I took his hand and guided him to the bedroom. I turned on my bedside lamp. He slid his vest off and sat it on my dresser. I started to take off his shirt, and he obliged. His chest was bare. I could see a tattoo on his right arm but couldn’t make it out from my angle. I started at his neck and made my way down to his navel, tugging off his belt and undoing his jeans to set him free, I was on my knees, and I looked up at him and smiled cock in hand.

I kissed the tip then licked the head before sticking his whole dick in my mouth, going down to the base, it big and had some girth to it. I tried not to gag, but it was inevitable. He let out a groan that turned into a moan “Fuck, yes!” he called out.

That was my cue, and I began to bob. I started sucking hard and fast. With every few pumps, I would deep throat. I place my hands on his thighs to stay balanced as I sucked him with all my might, the sound of the salvia as it sloshed all over, his cock turned me on. I stuck my left hand in my jeans and proceeded to rub my swollen clit while sucking his cock, it was sloppy, and he loved every bit of it. He took his hand and grabbed my hair, shoving me further on to his cock one last time before he pulled me off.

He walked behind me and shuffled off his jeans and boxers. He sat on the edge of my bed, and I crawled over to him, ready to suck him so more. Before I could grab him, he shook his head and grabbed my hand. “No, get on top,” he commanded.

“Um are you sure, I mean I’m heavy” I laugh “Ima big girl,” I saw his face sour

“So,” he said to me curt before hopping up and grabbing my face and kissing me again. He takes off my shirt and pulls my tits out of my cups “If I cared about that, I wouldn’t be in this room now,” he said to me before slipping a nipple into his mouth.

I wanted to object cause we all know pussy is just that pussy doesn’t matter who is wearing it, and he was about to get some drunk pussy at that. So, it was going to be easy too.

Before I could even object, he was working on my jeans, pulling them down with two swift tugs. I stepped out of them, then I saw he took my thong off in the process, talk about talent. He pushed me up against my dresser, nearly knocking everything off it.

My left thigh rested on his shoulder, and he dug straight in, eating my pussy fiercely with desire, I bout came right then and there. He had his hand pressed up against my vagina as he slid two fingers in and licked and sucked my clit. I let out a long, loud moan

_“_ _Jax_ _!”_ I scream as I come undone. I hear him mumble something as he fingered me with vigor until I came again. He then pulled away, as I stood there, gasping for air. He suddenly grabbed ahold of my hand and guided me to the bed. He sat down on it, scooting back a bit.

“Come here,” he commanded once more, and I didn’t object. I crawled onto the bed, got in the position to straddle him. I was sobering up at this point, yet I was drunk all over again, with desire. I wanted him inside of me the moment he kissed me in that SUV.

I grabbed his cock and positioned it to my hole. I slowly slid down and let him fill me. He groaned and placed his hand on my hips. I began to rock slowly, then I picked up the pace.

I undid my bra and let my tits hang. They began to match the speed as I hopped up and down on his dick. I studied his face but couldn’t read it. It was focused, yet I saw a fire in his eyes. We locked eyes as I rode his dick into ecstasy. I moaned out loud each stroke, as I started to cum once more. I could no longer look him in the eyes I was all over the place

_“_ _I am going to Come!”_ I scream out, _“_ _Oh god!_ _”_

This was the best in the world. I was hardly ever on top, and even if it was with Harry my ex, it wasn’t for long because I was too “heavy” he’d complain so orgasming while riding someone was new, and I fucking loved it.

I began to slow down and rock, riding my climax savoring every bit of it. As I jerked, he sat up and grabbed my back, pulling me into a kiss once more he positioned himself to drive into me harder and faster. I was losing it. I broke the kiss to scream, “Oh Fuck!”

“Come for me again.”

“Yes oh God Yes!” and at that moment, I did what I was told and fell into ecstasy as I convulsed all over him. He lifted me off him and on to my back, I was panting hard. I was spent, but he wasn’t.

He grabbed my ankles and placed them both on his right shoulder then delved deep into my pussy to the cervix. He repeated this motion slowly how savoring every bit of me. Then he picked up the pace. My tits jiggled and jumped from the inertia. He placed a hand on one and squeezed tight. Spreading my legs wide, I rested my feet at his hips as he sunk down and met my lips once more. I have fucked a lot in my time, but never have I kissed a man this much, just fucking.

I ran my hands through his hair, gripping tight, and he reciprocated. Breaking the kiss to my disappointment, he started pumping me faster and faster until one final pump, he stayed there for a second and pumped two more times before pulling out. He hovered for a second then pushed his hair out of his face

“Bathroom?” was all he said, I pointed to it, I was too worn out to speak. I was too worn out to even feel the shame of what was going to happen next. I followed him and cleaned myself, then handed him a clean rag.

He walked over by my dresser and picked up his jeans. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a wallet, keys, and phone and set them next to his vest. I brushed my hair into a bun and pulled my comforter from under my pillow and hopped in bed.

“You can go out the front door just lock the bottom lock” I didn’t even look at him when I said it, but I felt the comforter tug,

“Uh-huh,” he said as he slid into my satin sheets, I looked at him confused and slipped in “get the light”

Still confused, I did just that and dozed off, feeling him spoon me from behind. I didn’t picture him for the type. Like I seriously expected him to bust a nut and head out, which is why I had the intention to not do what I just did in the first place, fucking Gin, I swear.

Still, though, I am laying here with this ass hat who has just fucked me in such a way that I don’t think any dick will ever be the same again. I barely know him, which isn’t new to me, but the ones I fucked on the first meet never spooned me after they got theirs. This was all too new and unsettling.

_“Naomi maybe he just likes you a lot”_ ya sure maybe he is a stage 5 clinger? Who knows?

Chapter 4

I woke up to him, sprawled out. I get up gently and put on my robe and head to my kitchen. The proper thing to do was to make him breakfast. I get to my kitchen and start-up some bacon on low.

“Hmm, pancakes or French toast” I was feeling fancy, so I went with the French toast. I made the batter and heated the pan. The bacon’s aroma started to fill the kitchen. I flip it and start some scrambled eggs. The toast was finished first, then the eggs, and last the bacon.

As I was plating it, I saw him stride into my kitchen barefoot with only his jeans.

“Smells good,” he says as he sits on a stool at the island

“Ya, I figured I’d feed you after the fancy fuck last night.”

“Fancy fuck, huh?” he laughed. “That’s new, but I like it. I hope I can give you many more fancy fucks to come” He looked at me with a devilish smile

“I don’t know I have to see if you’ll fit into my busy schedule,” I say, teasing him. Although I wasn’t wholly teasing. I had a busy few months ahead. Granted, I could indulge in a blonde boy toy from time to time.

_“Treat yo self.”_

“Hm, ok, so tell me more about your job and stuff, what brought you all the way to Cali,” he asks, and I tell him about the small business I helped grow. I told him about my achievements. I told him how I was recently singled but not fully why or what I did. No need to let him know I am a full-on arsonist.

He told me about the club and how his dad and Piney started the club when he was younger, and it was his dream to be a part of it along with his best friend he called Opie. I loved the look on his face when he talked about the club; his face softened.

He told me his father passed when he was younger and know he is trying to walk in his footsteps. He just was so passionate in between every bite he would go on and on. I finished my food and saw his plate was clean. I get up to clean.

“You, I like you, I have never really just sat and talked about myself to anyone. Its….” He stops talking, and I feel him caress me from behind.

He nuzzles my neck, taking the plate and sponge from my hand. “Relaxing, it just feels…” he undoes my robe and slides his hand up my tummy to my breast “mmm so good” he presses into me, and I let my head fall back on his shoulder. His hand slid down to my lips where he spread them open and began to tease my clit

“I like you too, and I could listen to you talk all day,” I tell him in a moan

“Is that right?” he says playing with my pleasure bell more aggressively

“Yes, oh, god, yes!” I call out in pleasure, then he ripped his fingers away, as he twisted me around to face him. Staring into my eyes, I stared into his. We said nothing. We just gazed at each other. He then pulled me close I could feel his heat. It wasn’t body heat though it was like passion pure passion.

I leaned forward, and our lips met in unison. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my thigh to his hip with his right hand and enveloped his fingers in my hair with his left hand. I didn’t even care if he fucked me right there in my kitchen, I didn’t care if he never fucked me again, but I didn’t want that kiss to cease.

Our mouths were entangled. It was rough and hard. It was only broken for a split second to gasp for air, and then we were at it again.

When suddenly, his phone rang. Surprisingly, he ignored it, and we continued our moment. Then it rang again

“Please no” I beg into his mouth as he breaks away and pulls the phone out. He sighs exasperatingly, as it stopped then rang again. He kept his hand under my thigh to keep my legs spread.

“Ya?” he said into the receiver, rubbing my thigh and pulling me closer, as his bulge rubbed against my clit. I wanted to moan aloud, but I stayed silent. “Alright, when?” he stole light kisses every time he finished speaking, “No, I will meet you up there, ok bye.” His face changed; he looked disappointed but worried as well. “My son Abel is out of surgery but still in NICU. I am going to visit, and hopefully, I get to see him awake.”

“Aw Jax, I am sorry, I pray he recovers fully and strongly,” I tell him, and his face softens; he kisses me one last time letting my leg go. “I’ll call you.”

“Here’s my number,” I tell him as I reach for a note pad in my drawer

“I took it off the customer paperwork and put it into my phone before we left the club last night” he winked as he strode to my room as if that wasn’t shady as all hell

_“Stalker!”_ I call out playfully I hear keys jingle and he walks back out

“I couldn’t let you get away without kissing these lips at least once,” he says, walking into the kitchen and kisses me one last time before leaving.

Monday came and went in a flash it seemed. I managed to rent a car from Enterprise on the company card while my bike was repaired. I had a long conference with vendors, customers, and Colton, then I welcomed the new staff to the company so much happened that I had no time to look at my personal cell. When I got home, I slid out of my blazer and popped off my grey suede pumps pulled my phone out. No notifications, no texts, and no missed calls.

My phone was dry as fuck. My stomach sank, but I brushed it off and went to watch some Netflix before bed

“He is probably just busy Nomes.” Saying it out loud made it more believable. I ordered take-out and watched my shows then went to sleep tonight was uneventful.

Wednesday rolled around, and I was in my office running reports and typing up a meeting minutes for tomorrow’s meeting with some high-end clients at Disney. My top salesperson obtained this account, and it would push this division in the right direction.

I was almost finished when my cell vibrated on the desk. I looked and didn’t recognize the number. My stomach fluttered, and I felt like a schoolgirl waiting for their crush to notice them. I calmed down and answered, “This is Naomi Howard” I pause and wait for a reply. A man with a Scottish accent answered

“Yes, Ms. Howard, Your Bike is ready to be picked up.”

“Oh, ok, thank you. How much do I owe?” I ask assuming since he got what he wanted and dipped no need to honor his word

“Nothing, I do need you to sign a few things, but there is no charge,” he said, his tone was kind of annoyed. I didn’t know if it were because it was a free job or that I asked knowing damn well he would have kept his word

_“Did you, though, remember ‘I’ll call you’ uh-huh.”_

“Ok I can be there around 3 pm does that work?” shaking the thought of him away

“Ok, see ya, then” the phone clicks, and I set it down. I look at the clock

*1:45 pm*

I decide to finish the minutes and head out for the rest of the day. I call my assistant in to have him call enterprise to pick up the car and have a taxi take me to Teller-Morrow at 2:30. He obliges, and I finish up the last section before sending it off to my Sales Rep. I sit, wait and dive deep into my thoughts. 

Going over in my head what he said and how he acted towards me that night. Like why do all that and just I didn’t know? I mean, I could just go out this weekend and forget all about him. I don’t know about anything, really. And I am damn sure he ruined sex for me with anyone else, so there’s that.

“Ugh fuck you Jax Teller,” I say aloud

“What was that ma’am?” my assistant said as he walked into the room

“Nothing, it's nothing. Um, is my taxi here?”

“Yes,” he answers. I grab my things and put them in my satchel. I hand him the keys to the rental.

“I’ll be out for the rest of the day, but I will have my cell on, and I will be checking my emails at home as well. Call me if you need anything,” I tell him before walking outside to the yellow cab. It was about a 7-minute drive from my job to the shop.

I pay the cabbie and get out. I look around and see no sign of Jax. I begin to feel anxious about my decision to fuck him. It was stupid and loose.

I was starting to become embarrassed, even being on this property. If it weren’t for my baby, I would bolt right now. I am here for a purpose, and that is my bike, not him. I walk to the door that read 

‘OFFICE’

Opening it, a bell rang. I saw Gemma at her desk with glasses on looking at the paperwork. She peers over her spectacles first irritated, then realizing it was me she smiled and hopped out of her chair.

“Hey, Naomi, how are you doing?” she asked cheerily like she knew something I didn’t or like she had a motive.

“It’s good, happy my bike is done. How are you?” I ask making small talk even though I was dying to leave not because of her though I liked her; there were high chances he could pop in, and I didn’t want to see him. Just to hear a sorry excuse or worse, see him with someone else to further confirm that I was only some quick and easy tail.

“I am good, ya know how it is running a business though it has its…” she paused “moments,” she said exaggeratingly

“Oh, girl, I know it’s great being your own boss, but my god is it so ugh sometimes,” I laughed, and she followed. “With that said, I can’t in good faith have this be no charge. It’s not good for business. So how much” she pouted a bit but understood. She circled back to her desk and ran such numbers on her calculator.

“Ok, it will be $458.35; you know he is going to be pissed off right,” she said as he took her glasses off. I wanted to blurt out ‘Fuck Him!’ yet I didn’t, I just left it alone

“Do you take card?” a stupid question, but you never know, I hand her I discover credit card. She takes it and runs it; I hear a printer roar to life, and she grabs it. “Sign these, where the X’s are.” She points, and I flip through the pages signing away. I hand her the papers, and she hands me my card along with a piece of paper.

“Call me sometimes, I really want us to get together sometime,” she tells me this smiling. I wanted to be suspicious, and yet I adored it so much. I liked her. The spunk, the badass attitude. The fact that she takes no shit from no one. I picked up on that when we were drinking, and I loved it.

“I will. I have a nice kitchen that I am dying to drink fancy box wine and eat great value block cheese with someone at” she burst out laughing, and I followed “I will see you around Gemma. I have a ton of work to do before my proposal Friday” I start to walk away

“You better call miss,” she calls out. I smiled at her

“I will, I promise,” I say before opening the door. I see my bike parked out by the garage. I walk over and see a man with a goatee and two scars on his face it reminded me of Heath Ledger’s Joker. I walk over to my bike. “Do you have the key?” I ask, and a familiar Scottish voice chimed

“Here you are Lass, she’s ready for ya,” he says handing me my key fob

“Thank you,” I say, straddling my baby.

“Are you sure you can ride in those?” he said with a concerned tone. I looked down at my 5-inch black pumps and laugh

“Ya, can you” he was silent as I turned on my baby and shifted her into first. I loosened my grip on the clutch and took off.

I made it home in no time. As much as I wanted to ride around, well, that wasn’t happening in these shoes. I can ride in any shoe, whether it’s a comfortable ride, well that’s another story. I pull into my garage and go to the living room. I put Gemma’s number into my phone and text her, so she had mine.

Once again, no missed calls or texts.

Two weeks had gone by. I wanted to say I forgot about Jax, but sadly I didn’t, I loathed the fucker. What an asshat. I mean even a text or something but whatever, I guess. I was binging my favorite show on Netflix when the doorbell rang. “The fuck” I looked at my phone it read

*2200*.

I take off my snuggie and walk to the door. I crack it open and peer through, and there Jax stood my blonde asshat

Chapter 5

“What?” I say trying to control my anger

“Hey. Did I wake you” he asked nonchalantly as if he hadn’t ghosted the fuck out of me? I sigh

“What do you want, Jax?”

“Can I come in?”

_“Uh, fuck, no!”_ I wanted to say that and slam the door in his face, but instead, I just stood there

“Please,” he pleaded. He looked disheveled like he’d been through absolute hell I started to shut the door, but he stepped in halfway blocking the entrance “I just want to talk that’s all” he says pleading.

I sigh and step away from the door and into my living room. I hear the door shut and lock. I plop on my couch and say nothing. Jax looks at me with an emotion I can’t quite put my finger on it. He sits down on my armchair and leans forward with his elbows on his knees. “My son is out of the hospital.”

“I know, I even got to spend time with him,” I tell him matter of fact. His face twisted in confusion

“I talk to your mother daily Jax, and she comes over and brings Abel with her,” I tell him he looked concerned at this point. “She likes me a lot; I have an idea of why, but hey, that’s not what you’re here to talk about. You’re here to give me some half-ass bullshit excuse as to why you ghosted me, and because of your persistence on coming into ‘Talk’ “ I use air quotes “I am curious to know just how half-ass it is, so, go on” I roll my hand in a gesture for him to continue

“Alright, so the woman who performed the surgery on my son, well she was my childhood love, we were going to get married all of it, but she never liked the MC or what it was about. She didn’t want to be a part of that life. So, she moved away to Chicago. She came back we met again, and some feelings rekindled . . .” he goes on to explain, but I interrupt him

“I’m going to stop you right there, home skillet. So, you mean to tell me; you drove all the way over here to tell me . . .” I pause and push down my anger. “To tell me you got back with your ex, and that’s why you decided to ghost me. Something you could have texted me about even called ‘hey I liked fucking you, but I am going to get back with my ex bye’ “I say mockingly, then laugh. I hop up out of my seat “Wow, ok, that’s a new one, one for the books. Alright, is that it?” I stalk over his way and grab his arm “Ok you can go, thanks for telling me,” I try to pull him up and out. He didn’t budge. He got up and got in my face

“Shut up, sit down and listen,” he says, pointing to my couch pissed at this point, he wanted to be heard, but I didn’t care. What I did care about was how he was talking to me in my fucking house

“Whooo? The Fuck? You,” I put my finger in his chest. “ _Think you talking to!?_ ” my voice was elevated at this point. His nostrils flared, and he grabbed my arm and sat me down in the armchair. He got between my legs and in my face. I was so hot and oh my god. I wasn’t going to show it, but he had me where he wanted me. I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down.

“Look, I have had a lot of shit happened, some of which involved me getting rid of someone for her. Ok, I came here to tell you something because you need to know this”, he said, his tone hard and low. I crossed my arms and looked away. He took my face in his hand and turned it to him “Yes I got back with my ex ok, and although my feelings for her are still there, there’s a problem” he stopped and looked away

“What’s that Jax, she can’t get over the fact you’re still in an MC, what does she want you to do walk away. Well, boo-hoo, if she is wanted you want, then go” that ‘go’ came out louder than intended. He breathed deeply evidently frustrated

“You’re right she does want that, but that’s not the issue” he pauses

“Look, Jax, I don’t have time for this” I go to stand up again, and he obliged this time. I walk to the door, “Leave,”

I tell him, pointing he walks over slowly, and I unlock the door and open it slightly when I see his hand push it to shut and lock it. Before I could do anything else, he had me pinned to the door, “Let me . . .” I was cut off by his mouth on mine, I tried to fight it, but if I was honest with myself. I didn’t want to. I wanted him to kiss me the moment I saw his stupid blue eyes. He finally stops kissing me

“You’re the problem, Naomi,” He says softly, looking down “I can’t get you out of my head when I kiss her, it's odd. I want her to be you. Even when I make love to her, I wish it was you in my bed instead,” He looked me in the eye, his blue eyes filled with passion, anger, and sorrow. “I love her, but you” he stopped “I don’t know how I feel about you and why I feel the way I do” I frowned at his words

“It’s just lusting Jax ok, that’s it nothing to get . . . “ he cuts me off

“No, Naomi. The moment I saw you, I desired you, but the moment I kissed you, I wanted more. When I fucked you, I wasn’t satisfied with just that. I wanted more. I wanted more than what I could get sexually.”

“Jax, I don’t know. Like your barley know me. Granted, I was upset you ghosted me, but that’s cause my feelings were hurt. Its . . .” I stop

“Don’t bull shit me, I can tell you feel the same way. Each time you kiss me back, you want more, you know you do. If you didn’t, I wouldn’t be standing in this house”. He was right; I couldn’t lie to myself, no matter what. I wanted more. I was hoping he would give it to me as well.

“I . . .” I stop too afraid to admit it. He let up off me and sat back on the armchair. Staring at me, asI stared back at him. I had no idea how to deal with such raw emotion. I mean, how do you tell some you might be in love with them when you aren’t sure of it.

How when you barely know them. I wanted to take that leap, but let’s be honest. The only person who’d be hurt truly is me. This could all crumble if he changes his mind or someone else catches his eye. Or worse, he feels that he is confused and runs back to her.

“I want to take a chance on you, Naomi. It’s weird, you know,” he pauses “I wasn’t sure with my ex-wife, with her issues and my feelings towards her. I wasn’t sure with Tara, and how she feels about my club and life in Charming, hell, she left me. I am sure about how I feel about you, Naomi”

I stopped looking at him at this point. I walked toward my kitchen. I needed some alcohol; this was all too much to handle sober.

“I don’t even know what to call it” I hear him say behind me “I just know I want all of you” I close my fridge and move past him to grab a glass. I pop open the bottle and fill the glass halfway with red wine. I take a long sip and set the glass down. I finally looked him in the eyes.

“Look, Jax, there is only one way this goes. You’re gonna hurt me.” I look away, then back at him. His face saddened, and he approached me. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips

“That’s not true” he argues, I pull away slowly and grab my glass taking another sip this one shorter

“Ya, Jax, it is. One I have seen your past lovers, this. . . “I shape my body up and down. “Isn’t you, so furthermore I say this is just lust. Two you’ve known this girl for years, and me for what two weeks if that. Three, Jax, you are gonna hurt me. I don’t know when and how, but you couldn’t even communicate with me for days as a courtesy, what say happens years down the road. You couldn’t take my feelings into consideration for that small amount of time, I don’t want to take that chance that you’ll neglect my feelings again. Sorry, Jax, I can’t afford to give you more.”

“I did, but . . . “he paused

“But what?”

he stayed silent, and I sighed

“I was trying to forget about you because I was afraid, I was going to hurt you even more” he paused “Even more than I already was”

“I just can’t . . . “I was cut off when he grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Embracing me tight. I become enveloped in his scent and warmth—the smell of worn leather and old spice. I could pick up the scent of tobacco and the California wind. He pulled away slightly and kissed me once deeper. Full of ferocity and passion. It was like ... it was love

“Give me a chance to give you more,” he said, breaking the kiss. I said nothing, I just stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Can we take it slow, give each other time to be for sure that this is what we want emotionally.”

“Ya,” he said before stealing another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he turned towards the hall and to my bedroom.

Breaking the kiss, he slid off his vest and sat it on my dresser. Next was his jeans and shirt. My dress was then pulled over my head. I was there before him fully nude and exposed not just physically but emotionally as well.

Yet I was ready to embrace what all he had to give. I slid further into my bed and under my comforter. He walked around my bed, taking off his boxers in the process, and slid in at the other side. We met in the middle, and our lips collided in the dark. We kissed and kissed for what seemed like years only stopping to catch our breath

“Jax, take me. Take me now,” I beg, and he said nothing. He just grabbed me and rolled me over, so I was on top. I grabbed his cock and massaged it. It was rock hard, and I was dripping all over his pelvis.

It was dark, but the streetlight shined dimly through the curtain.

I could see his face as I positioned myself over his dick. He smiled as I slowly slid down, then back up again. I did this slowly. His breathing matched the pace I was going. Slow and methodic, he sat up and met my mouth again as he spread his legs open to get a better angle to push into me deeper. “Oh, Jax!” I call out as he stroked my pussy. I place my face in his neck, and began to moan, “Oh, Jax!” I call out

“Look at me,” he said, and I obliged. I watched him watch me as he stroked my pussy. He watched me give in and moan in pleasure as he climbed my walls. Still observing with intent, he picked up his pace.

_“Oh, Jax, oh!”_ I cry out letting my head fall back

“Don’t,” he said as with each pump, “Look,” he pushed harder, “Away.” I obeyed his command and looked at him as my body was about to give in to it all. I was on edge and ready to burst “I wanna see every look you make as I fuck you till you cum. I wanna see you as you cum multiple times, over and repeatedly” as he said this, he gritted his teeth and rammed his cock deeper inside

“Oh God, I’m cumming” I say huffing

_“Yes, come for me, baby!”_ He called out, still watching me. He let my back go and let me fall backward.

Climbing on top, he grabbed my thighs and placed them at his hips. Still watching he spared no time and delved deep inside my cunt, pumping each pump ferociously sending me further and further to the edge

_“Oh Jackson, oh my fucking God! Jax!”_ I scream at the top of my lungs as I plunged into complete oblivion. My pussy convulsed and squeezed. I could tell he was coming undone as well. “Come inside of me please,” I beg him, lost in the moment.

I didn’t care about the what if. I just wanted to feel every bit of him inside me. When I said that, he stopped looking at me and stole my mouth again. Fucking me vigorously, he kissed me hard. Gripping my hair at its roots. Hurting me but hurting me so well. I came again, and when my pussy gripped this time, he could no longer hold back

_“Fuck Naomi!_ he hollered into my mouth, pushing into me, and I felt his body jerk. But he didn’t pull out or away; he just laid there with his face in my neck panting. Trying to catch his breath and when he did, he kissed me once more. “Pancakes in the morning?”. He said with the cutest smile. I burst out laughing and kissed him back

Chapter 6

I wake up, startled by the doorbell. I was on my side, and he was nuzzled into my back, arms tucked under me. I try to move from under him, and he tightened. “Ignore it; they will go away.” I laughed

“I do run a business, and it’s probably sampling I ordered, so unhand me, sir,” I say playfully

“Nope,” he said, face in my back.

“Jax you ass hat” He laughed and rolled over. I hop up and throw on my robe and get the door; it was the delivery guy with a pallet of stone samples. “Here, let me open the garage.”

“Ma’am you’re going to have to move your bike for the liftgate” I was confused for a second then I remembered

“Right, give me a second. I open the garage and walk out to his bike. It was a 09 Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glyde Sport. All black and pretty as hell. I put up the kickstand and pulled the clutch in and moved his bike into the garage.

I parked it right next to mine. The truck started beeping as it backed into my driveway. I had the urge to stride it because it was so damn pretty. I put the kickstand down. “fuck it.”

I then swing my leg over and straddle his bike. It was a bit heavier than mine. The handlebars were a bit taller than mine too. I looked at all the details of it and admired the art of it all.

“You know, the last person to sit on my bike got a helmet to the face,” he says, then walked into the garage only in his boxer’s, with a cigarette in his mouth. I froze; I should know better. He is an MC VP for Christ sake, not just any rider

“Um” was all I could say, as he walked to the bike lighting his cigarette, he blew out the smoke

“But this looks really fucking hot, so I will let it slide.” He reached down and kissed me. “What’s all this?” he said point to the pallet coming down and into my garage. The guy in the truck came out

“Is this ok or do I need to grab my pallet jack?”

“You are fine. It’s not blocking anything, thank you,” I call out, and the trucker waves, then proceed to leave. “This is some stone I need to test, for work,” I tell him “Now come on, I recall someone requested pancakes” I swing my leg over and walk toward the door, Jax smacked my ass on the way in. I heard the garage shut along with the door.

“So, what are you going to do with all of it,” he asked coming into the kitchen

“I won't bore you with the semantics, but I need to see how well it hold up in our laser machine,” he nods in understanding. I pull ingredients for breakfast and start preparing the food. He walks up behind me and massages my upper body, kissing my neck. “Come on, Jax,” I laugh. “This will not get done if you keep it up,” he was not listening, and all I could do was giggle as I tried to stir the mix. Then the doorbell rang again.

“You expecting any more pallets,” he asked, I look his way. Unless it was business-related, there’s only one other person that could be. 

“I better get that” I tighten my robe back up and scurry to the door. Opening it, I saw her, “Hey, Gemma!” I hug her, “Oh my goodness, you brought Abel, hi baby boy!” I nibble his hand “Omm nom” he coos and smiles “Come on let me help you with that” I grab the diaper bag from her

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” she asked

“No, I was already up, what brings ya by I thought you weren’t stopping by till Sunday.”

“Well, my plans got a switch, because my ass hole of a son is AWOL, and he was supposed to watch Abel, no complaints though I love my grandson, I had to move my appointments to Sunday instead. I didn’t want to bail on my favorite girl. So here I am. “

“I am so glad you came,” I smile, then hear a pan clatter in the Kitchen

“Fuck!” my thoughts didn’t give me away yet my face did.

“What was that? Do you have company, oh should I go?”

I panicked and blurted “No, no its nothing, it’s no one” I laugh, she looked at me funny

“Ok well how about mimosas I brought the OJ,” she said to me, and I panicked

“Yes, that’s great I was just cooking breakfast” ‘oh my god Naomi, just announce him cause obviously, you don’t know how to hide anyone” I was preoccupied in my thoughts to even notice her walk toward the kitchen

“Jackson?! What the hell are you doing here?” she pops her head out and points at me “You come here now” I didn’t argue or hesitate. I hurried to the kitchen and see him on the island, looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “So how long has this been going on and how long were you planning on hiding it from me?” that last question solely directed at me

“Gemma, see what had happened . . . “I was cut off

“Mom, calm down, ok. It hasn’t been going on. We fucked that night I took her home, and well I slept over last night too, it wasn’t a continuous thing till last night.”

“What about Tara?” she asked

“What about her?” he asked back, and his smile was big like that was the best answer he could have given her. It was safe to assume she didn’t care for her too much

“Good,” she said to him, “So is this,” she points to us both “A thing now?”

“Well. . ..” I was cut off

“Yes, it is,” he said, blowing out the smoke of his newly lit cigarette. I look his way, and he smiled a shit grinning smile

“Good, now that’s settled since you were supposed to watch Abel any way, here” she grabs the bag from me and sets it on the counter, pulling out a bottle. “Go feed him while we talk and drink,” he put his cigarette out and grabbed the bottle. Walked over and kissed my cheek

“Ok,” he said, walking into the other room. I was hot for him and embarrassed that Gemma found out like this. When he was out of the room, I heard the T.V come on, and he was talking to his son

“Look, Gem,” I whisper, “It’s a long story I was going to tell you later, I swear.”

“Mhm, so tell me now” I sighed and finished the batter a warmed the pot for the pancakes he wanted

“Ok, so, I know it was obvious we slept together Saturday,” she shook her head. “Well he ghosted me for like two weeks, I was like fuck it then, he shows up last night and tells me that . . .” I pause because I didn’t know how to put it into words that made sense

“That he wanted you more than her,” she spoke. I looked at her full of surprise than back to the pan

“I mean, I guess so, something about how he couldn’t keep me off his mind or whatever. It doesn’t make sense to me, at least I don’t want it to” I shrug

“I knew something was up” I look at her confused “He’s my son, I know better than he knows himself. I knew something was off when he didn’t even look at her the same after that night anymore. I am not just saying that because I don’t like her either. I didn’t know why but I know now”

“Here’s the thing though, Gem, you know what I went through. As we sit here like we are now, and I cried drunk as hell about what Sean did. I don’t want to go through that again, I am afraid” I pause “When he said yes to us being a thing, I wanted to stop him. I told him last night whatever this is that we would take it slow, no titles, no words we’d just take it slow.”

“I understand that completely. I hate to break it to ya, though. Slow isn’t Jax cup of tea. He knows what he wants and goes for it.”

“Does he though Gem? He couldn’t even tell me straight up last night what the deal was, all he could tell me is that he wanted more than anything sexually. This is kind of weird though, you’re his mom”

she laughed

“Let’s put it this way if a man tried to fuck you and Jax were to witness that man would need facial reconstructive surgery, he isn’t a man of many words, but he is a man of many actions. I know why I like you, but there is something about you that has all his wires crossed, he is fixed on you, and no matter what you say, it won’t change his mind.”

“He barely knows me” I argue back, flipping the last cake onto the plate, then started the eggs and sausage 

“You’re right, but with what little he does, Jax is willing to give up on something he used to cherish just to have that ‘more’ he was talking about. That should say a lot about it all,” she said nothing else, and I just stayed quiet.

She was right; he said he wanted more from me more than anything physical he wanted that chance, and I should give it to him wholeheartedly.

“How do you feel, passed all your fears Naomi, how do you feel?” she asked, and I shrug not wanting to admit it aloud

“The same, I want us to be a . . .” I pause, “anything, I don’t know why I just do.”

“Good talk now; where is that champagne from Friday?” I laugh at her change of pace

“In the fridge,” I point, and she grabs two glasses from my cupboard and the OJ from her bag. She pours us a drink and starts to sip. I see him walk in “Hey, is he ok?”

“Ya he is sleeping on his blanket in the living room, can we chat in your room.”

“I’ll go and watch over him while you two chat,” she gets up and walks off. I walk toward the bedroom, and he follows. I go to my closet to put on proper attire with guests here. The door shuts, and he walks over and sits on the bed.

“Did I make you mad?” he asked

“About?” I ask, even though I knew what he was talking about.

“Us. I know you said you wanted to take this slow, and I get that, but…” I cut him off

“I know Jax, you live life in the fast lane. I get that. So if you want this to go at the pace it's going, and it means we are a ‘thing’ ” I use air quotes “Then I am fine with that” I shred off my robe and start to put on a T-Shirt, he walks over and stops me pulling me over to the bed and onto his lap, so I was straddling him “Jax, you’re mom and son are in the living room.”

“Then don’t get loud” he commanded 

“But . . . “he quiets me like he always does, with his lips. He slips his dick through the hole in his boxers and into me I stifle a moan

“Shh, gotta be quiet, remember,” he smiles. This asshole was so gorgeous and sexually generous but an asshole, nonetheless. He grabs my hips and rocks me into him. He then picks up the pace “this going to be quick because I want those pancakes you promised” I giggle at his remark and then quickly reminded of what he was doing, biting my lip to stay quiet. His pace quickened, and I held him

“Oh God Jax, what are you doing to me” I whisper

“Everything,” he says before biting my neck and sucking on it, I was at my limit. I stopped bouncing and squirted all over his dick and boxers. He smiled and lifted me off him.

My legs were shaking, and I could barely stand. Jax pushed me on the bed and propped me on my knees. Thrusting himself inside from behind, grabbing my hair, he began fucking me doggy style. I let out a soft whimper.

“Shh,” he hushed as he thrust harder and faster. I grabbed my blanket and shoved my head to stifle any sound that came from my mouth even more. I came two more times when I felt his fingers dig deep into my ass cheek as he came inside. Smacking my ass, he says, “Come on, woman; I am starving.”

My legs were like Jell-O, as I struggled to clean myself out and put on shorts and a shirt. The door opened, and I saw he had jeans on this time. I think the wet spot would have been a bit much. We get back into the kitchen, and Gemma looks at us with an all-knowing smile. Holding Abel.

He was a tad fussy, she was patting his butt and shushing him softly. I saw his face harden. I knew it was seeing his son in distress. The fussing was usually because of what his mother did during his pregnancy. Premature birth, a heart defect, and an addiction to drugs. I approached Gemma

“Do you mind if I try?” I ask, and she nodded and handed him over gently. I kiss his forehead and sit on the stool. Gemma finishes breakfast and makes Jax and herself a plate. Abel was still fussing.

_“It’s ok bubba,”_ I say to soothe and began to sing a song my mother did to get me to sleep or calm

_“_ _I see trees of green, red roses too”_ _he stops fussing and began to stare at me_

_“_ _I see them bloom for me and you”_ _I bop his tiny button nose at the lyric you. I began to sway him_

_“_ _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world”_ _he coos to the sound of my voice_

_“_ _I see skies of blue and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night; And I think to myself what a wonderful world”_ I kiss his forehead once more

“ _The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people going by. I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do. They're really saying I love you_. _I hear babies crying, I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than I'll never know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.”_

I pause before finishing the final lyric and watching him close his eyes.

”Yes, _I think to myself, what a wonderful world”_ I walk into the living room and place him in his car seat, tucking him in with his blanket.

I make my way to the kitchen to eat with the others

“I always loved that song,” Gemma commented. I look over to Jax he was silent as he ate his food.

“My mother used to sing it to me. . . when she was around” I look down to hide my disappointment? “So, how’s the food?” I ask changing the subject

“Good,” he answered, and Gemma replied the same. We all finished, and I started to clean up. Jax stopped me “I got it” he smiles and kisses my cheek. “You go get dressed, my mom said she had plans. I’ll watch Abel you two go have a girl’s day or whatever” he smiled my way and began washing dishes.

I smile back and head to my bathroom. I go with my pixie dress that was long in the back and short in the front. It was strapless and had a floral pattern. I put on some pale blue gladiator sandals to match the belt then went around the waistline. I walk back into the kitchen to see the two murmuring.

“You ready Gem” she looks my way

“Don’t you look cute” she comments as she grabs her purse.

“Thank you, it was on sale” I look his way, he was staring me down. Hunger in his eyes. I am sure he wanted to lift this dress up and fuck me on the counter right there right now. He stalks over and gives me a soft kiss on my cheek that trailed up to my ear.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Hm ok,” I say back enveloped in wicked emotions. I wanted him again. I couldn’t get enough of him. Oh, the joys of new ‘Things.’ I am sure this would die down eventually, and my presence will become a nuisance more than a pleasure.

_“Stop being so negative.”_

I shook off the negative thoughts and got into Gemma’s SUV. She heads into town, and we went to a nail salon. Sitting side by side, we talked and laughed. About the dumbest of things.

“I am sorry to be nosey, but what were you and Jax talking about earlier?” I ask, hoping I wasn’t going to offend her.

“Oh, it’s stuff about the Club, and him personally,” she sighed, “I told him if he wanted things to go right, he needed to get his shit together and do what’s right.”

“Oh,” was all I could muster. I didn’t pry further; Gemma was vague for a reason, and I didn’t want to pry. We went to a few stores and got some things for ourselves. Then we stopped at a store for babies.

“Do you think it would be too much if I got a bassinet? I mean this ‘thing’ we have going on, it's new and all and I don’t want to overstep. But I am so fond of Abel, and I love when you bring him over, so if things didn’t work out, I still want Abel around ya know and . . .” I began to ramble in worry. She smiled and cut me off

“Look, sweetie, I know you love that kid, and no, you wouldn’t I think it would do some good, considering how much I frequent your house. And try not to think so negatively, be positive about the whole situation. The only way things don’t work out is if you don’t want them to,” she says, “Look, this one would work, and it's cute” she points to a basinet that doubled as a playpen for him to grow in to.

I ponder on her comments,

“ _The only way things don’t work out is if you don’t want them to.”_

What does that mean though I mean I get it, but what does that say about him? I try not to overthink it. We load her truck up and head back to my house. I walk in with my goods and see him on my couch holding Abel; he was sitting up watching T.V with him. He looked over his face grim. Then a smile cracked through it. Gemma walked and grabbed Abel

“Go get that box out of the back” he looked my way eyebrows raised “It’s for Abel, hurry up I need you to set it up, oh and I bought a video monitor for the spare room so he can be watched while he sleeps.” He heads out and grabs the box bringing it in and setting up in my spare room. Gemma stayed a bit while she and I sipped wine.

Laughing and joking at Jax’s expense. Gemma told me about his wild times as a toddler. His phone rang for the 12th time since we got back. He’d look at it and it the ignore button.

I don’t know who it was, yet I had an idea, and my stomach soured. I didn’t ask as it would make things more awkward than they already were.

I knew Gemma knew. She ignored it and continued talking with me. Whoever was calling had him irritated. Gemma looked at her phone “It's late, Clay wants me home, on time tonight” she gets up and walks to the door. “I’ll come by around four to pick up Abel, that ok?” She looks my way, and I nod.

“Here I’ll walk you out,” Jax gets up. His phone on the chair next to me. He walked her to the door and hugged her. His phone rang again. I looked down a name popped up *Tara*. My heart dropped 

_“I told him if he wanted things to go right, he needed to get his shit together and do what’s right.”_

It made sense now. I cared about Jax but the realization of someone being hurt for my gain. I didn’t know her, yet I pitied her. He saw me and sat by me, putting his phone on the coffee table. I heard Abel shuffle, and I get up.

“I should put him in his bassinet.” I avoided his touch feeling uneasy about the whole issue

“Naomi,” he said softly

“Don’t, I don’t want to talk about it right now or at all really ok, it’s really none of my business” I scoop up Abel from his seat and take him to the room. Turning on the monitor, I kiss his forehead and head to my room. Jax was in there, putting on his shoes and vest. “Going somewhere?” I question, trying not to sound bitchy.

“I’ve been wearing the same clothes for two days. I need some clothes. I will be back ok,” he pulls me into a kiss. I nod and kiss him back. He walks out

“Wait, I don’t want you to wake him with the doorbell or knocking here’s is my key. Don’t lose it is my only copy” he takes it and gives me one last kiss before heading out. I get undressed and put on my pajamas. Tiny shorts and a tank top. My favorite color sapphire blue. I hop into bed and doze off.

***

I wake up moaning

“These shorts are in my way,” he whispers before resuming to perform the most exquisite art form of cunnilingus. I moan softly, running my fingers through his hair.

_“Jax!”_ I call out. He retreats and climbs on top of me. Positioning himself in from of my hole. He teases my clit with his head. “Please” I beg

“Oh, you want this. Where?”

“Inside me,” I beg once me as he reaches down and meets my lips softly. Kissing me slow and with such purpose. Then in an instant, he rams his cock deep inside I jolt back, and he thrusts again with the same force. “Oh, Jax,” I run my fingers through his scalp. He picks up the pace, grunting harder with every stroke. “Oh god, Jax.”

“Mmh, hmm. Call my name again” he commanded, and I obliged

“Jax!” I call out to him once more, and he thrusts harder and harder until I clench my pussy

“Ya do it, come for me,” and with that, I came again. Wrapping my legs around him so he could delve in at a deeper angle. He sat up and put my ankles on his shoulders. He began riding me faster. 

I was coming undone as I watched his face, full of determination, full of frustration, full of passion. It was the weirdest look ever. Then he bit his lower lip. I knew he was about to explode. I loved that face, every time he looked that way. I felt his warmth spread into me. He grunted and pulled out, falling over to my side. I started to get up to clean myself, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi now the co owner of the family business. She is overseeing West Coast operations, and to do so she has to move. A big move to a small town in Charming, CA. She was from a small town herself so she expected it to be quiet and quaint. As they say in the Midwest "Ope", quaint and quiet is far from the truth. Her life and he secrets begin to slowly unfold and her world as she knows it begins to crumble as so as she met that blue eyed asshat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of technology, the events take place in 2012 on with season 1 starting in 2012  
> Please note there are a few age changes [Abel] if you follow the show you noticed this as well

Chapter 7

Things were looking rocky. I finally got my car, and I was watching Abel much more. Gemma was avoiding everyone. She would only text me that she was okay. So to help , I took Abel to his weekly appointments at the hospital where I would meet with the Head surgeon, Dr. Tara Knowles, I knew who she was, but she didn’t know me. At least I think she didn’t. She knows I was close friends with Gemma and knew something about her, and to why she was acting this way recently.

I tried not to think much of it. With Jax always gone with ‘Club Business’, I had doubts about his dealings with Tara or any woman for that matter. Yet in the back of my mind I was suspicious.

“So, you watch Abel throughout the Day?” Tara asks

“And at night I keep a video monitor in the room so I can watch his breathing and so on,” I tell her.

“So, he has his own bed at your home?” she questioned. Fuck I don’t need her to know this, or lead on that he and I were seeing each other

“Yes, a bassinette, as you are aware, things have been a bit rough, and I offered to help as much as I can for, um Gemma” I explain, “He’s been taking his meds as needed, and I switched to the formula like you prescribed. He does have issues falling asleep on his own, when he does, he jerks awake and starts screaming. I sing him to sleep, and then he stays asleep.”

“That’s good, that will help a lot. With his condition, the jerks are from his heart defect, the calming helps. I suggest getting a swing or rocker as well. If you have a recording that will help to” she goes on, “I am prescribing some vitamins, its liquid form so just adds it to his milk 3 times daily, this will help him with the fussing.” She handed me the script, and I place it in my bag then put Abel in the sling I bought.

“He really likes you huh?” she asks

“Ya he always smiles when he hears me speak,” I tell her rocking him gently

“Huh, oh ya right,” she said. I look at her oddly then smile

“Right, well, I have a few conference calls, and I need to get this filled. Um, Next Tuesday, you want to see him right.”

“Let’s make it two weeks so we can see how the meds take”

“Right ok, thank you” I walk out and stop by reception and get a card. I pick up my phone and call Sebastian, my assistant. “Hey, put this appointment on the schedule,” I tell him the date, “Oh, did Mr. Stone call?” I ask

“Yes, and he knows to call your phone,” Sebastian said

“Oh, ok” My uncle hated texting, and I had my phone on the Do not disturb mode for the doctor visits. “I’ll call him, thank you. I will see you tomorrow, I will be taking the conference call from home I will buzz you in so be ready.”

“Ok, Naomi, bye” I hang up and call my uncle

“Bambina!” he answered

“Zio,” I say back as I buckle Abel into his seat. I hopped in the driver seat and head to the pharmacy to drop off the script, then text Sebastian to bring the meds to me when they are ready. Colton was talking about how the East coast division was picking up and how Antonio got off the rocker again. I sigh and start home with him over Bluetooth. He asked me about the business and sales. I told him of the few deals I closed. Then Abel babbled and gleefully screamed.

“Was that a baby?”

“Ya, it’s a long story.”

“No, it’s not spill it,” he said in a measured tone, I knew better than to lie. So, I tell him about Jax, and I even tell him about the MC. Going on about to him about Gemma and about Abel.

“I see, does he know about you, about us?” I pause and swallow.

“Actually, no. I didn’t tell him. That’s our business. Like his club is his. I don’t ask either because I know better to ask about that shit.”

“That’s my girl, I taught you well.”

“That you did,” I say as I pull up, I didn’t see Jax parked in the driveway.

“Ok, I am home and have a call to be on, but I need to get Abel Settled down.”

“Love ya, Bambi,” the phone clicked. I turned off my car and got Abel out and prepared for the call. The call went well, and Abel was gabbing away at the toys above his head as he laid on a mat. I check my phone and see Sebastian’s text

Bastian 21:09: Omw, got the Rx

Naomi 21:09: Thx see ya in a bit

I hear the garage open and a bike roll in and cut off. I get a bit excited, as I missed him all day, he didn’t call or text today. I figured he was busy. He’s been super preoccupied lately. I assumed it was club stuff, but I didn’t ask. He was stressed. We still had sex, but I could tell he was upset about something. He stalked in

“Hey baby” I greet him and get up to kiss him. He put his hands up, stopping me. I step back, shocked, and scared. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you tell Tara about us?” he asked in an angry, low growl

“Um no, I saw her today as Abel had an appointment, I didn’t even bring you up. I mean, I mentioned things about his care like the monitor and stuff” shit I realized she figured it out, I am sure she was suspicious, but I guess the room gave it away even though I tried to cover it up. But wait a minute

“She probably figured it out, I mean I have been taking him to these appointments for three weeks now twice-weekly too. She doesn’t know me, and I’m just a family friend who has a room and is taking care of a child, come on now. Why does it matter if she knows? Wayment, are you still fucking with her?” I ask, he didn’t respond. I frown, press my lips together then pushing them out. “Ok, that’s your play, show me your phone, Jax,” I demand.

“No,” He says sternly. I get in his face

“Your, fucking phone” I grit through my teeth. He breaths in than out, staring me down. I hold my ground “ _The_. _Phone!.”_ He pulls it out of his vest and puts it in my hand. I pull up his texts

*TARA*

Opening the texts, the was bout knocked out of me as I began reading.

TARA 16:40: What happened to us working it out, huh? I know shit was rough, especially after hearing about your mom’s assault. We talked all night. You told me you loved me. Now I meet this fat black bitch caring for Abel. You have been staying there, huh, not at the club. You are a lying piece. Is this why you broke up with me three weeks ago. I know you were lonely, but I didn’t think you were desperate. Gross Jackson

The texts went on between the two of them. Jax saying that I was just a fling and that I wasn’t the reason he broke it off. He was only using me because I could be an asset to the club with my money and business. How much he loved her and tons of other bs. I handed him his phone back,

“Get out.”

“Naomi wait, I can explain” he pleaded

“I will bring Abel in the morning. Kay” I say it so cold and full of hate. He reached for me, and I snatched away, storming off to the kitchen. What I needed was some vodka straight.

He followed me into the kitchen as I was opening the container open. I took a long drink from the bottle. Some dribbled from my mouth, as I wiped it, I laugh, “Why are you still in my house?”

“I am not going anywhere till we talk,” he says

“Why? What is there to talk about? Your intentions were made very clear. You got almost all what you wanted, you almost benefited from my business. Oh, you were so close” I pinched my fingers sarcastically, then took another swig

“Come on, that’s enough,” he reached for the vodka. I jerk and compose myself, trying not to cry, I compose myself.

“Nope. Hey, why are you still here?” I ask, starting to feel the liquid take over. He huffed and sighed with a pitiful look on his face

“Look, Naomi, that stuff isn’t true, she is a doctor and she helped my mom and when we have. . . “I put my hand up and stop him

“Look,” I stride over to him slowly getting in his face. “You may have her fooled, but not me” I put my hand across his chest, and down to his belt, I jerk it pulling him closer to me. I place my hand on his crotch, and he sucks in a sharp breath, “You think you know me. I ain’t no simple bitch though, I know shit” I grip his cock softly “I may be book smart ya know like her, but I’m way more street smart than you will ever know” I push him away “I know your type, ya lean on a silly ass girl use em for what you can get, then play with them. Well, Jackson, you played with the one wrong, but . . .” I put one finger up “I am going to let you off easy, ya know a warning ya got me. Now get out of my house” he stiffens at my tone

“No, Naomi. Look, I’ll tell you the truth, ok the truth, even club business,” he explains. I put my hand up

“Nope, I don’t wanna hear it, especially club business.”

 _“Knowledge makes you vulnerable, if you remember anything, I’ve taught you to remember that”_ Colton’s warning rang through my head. Jax looks at me saddened

“Please, I don’t want to be with her. I want you, ok, I am here in your bed every night. I . . . “he paused, “I truly care about you. My son loves you, hell he smiles every time he hears your voice” when he brought up Abel the tears fell. I loved that boy. In the small amount of time I have had with him, I loved that baby like my own. I sniffed and quickly wiped my tears. He walks over to me and caresses my face and leans into a kiss. I turn my head, “Naomi, please, I am sorry. You are the last person I wanted to hurt…”

“But you did, like I knew you would,” I shrug him off “Now please go.”

“Na . . .”

“ _Now_!” I raise my voice, slamming my bottle down. Vodka shot out of the bottle and onto my floor and counter. He stiffened and sunk his head down

“No,” he said low. I was getting pissed now. I stalked over to his back and began pushing him with all my might “ _Get Out, Get Out, Get Out!_ I screamed. He moved a couple steps then stopped.

Abel started to cry. Tears were bleeding out of my eyes; my voice was cracking.

“Shit,” I say to myself and rush out of the room to grab him “Oh baby shh, shh, shh, it's ok I got you. Everything is ok, baby boy.” I was nearly sobbing at this point. The doorbell rang, and Jax answered it

“Who the fuck are you?” Jax asked

“Um, I am Ms. Howard’s PA; I have some medicine she wanted me to pick up,” Sebastian spoke

“I’ll give it to her” Jax said

“Uh no I have some reports she needs to sign so if you could excuse me” I see Jax move to the side

“Now’s not a good time,” he said to him

“This can’t wait” I see Sebastian slide in, Jax looking annoyed. I didn’t care, fuck him.

“Thanks, Bastian, um, do you have a pen?” I ask, sniffling. He looks at Jax and backs to me then whispers

“Ya I do is everything ok? Do I need to call the police?” he was the sweetest and my most trusted friend.

“It’s fine, just an argument. Let’s go over these reports,” 

we sit down, and I look them over. Sebastian shows some key issues that need to be addressed. I instruct him then sign them.

“Ok, so um, I have some things tomorrow. I’ll be calling Mr. Stone he will have to come down as the clients want him involved the multiple projects, I want him here a little early to get ready” I tell a little lie. I just wanted my Zio here. I was heartbroken and prone to do something stupid.

“Ok, I will see you Monday then. He gets up to leave, giving Jax the meanest look on the way out. He scoffs then shuts the door behind him

“Naomi. . .” he starts, and I stop him

“Look, I have a lot going on, and this, this thing we got. It's distracting, so it's best that you leave.”

“Please believe me. I didn’t want. . .” he starts up

“I am done discussing this ok, goodbye Jackson” I turn my attention to Abel and start to rock him to sleep, walking to the kitchen to place his medicine in the fridge. I heard the garage door open, and his bike roared to life. The garage closed, and I listened to his bike ride away. I got Abel to sleep and went to my bed and began to sob into my pillow. I was a fool to think he maybe even loved me, I don’t know, but I’m done with this.

The next morning, I get Abel’s things together. I would make two trips later for Jax’s items and the baby furniture. I invested in. I knock on the door to Gemma’s house. She opened the door

“Naomi, hey, I uh was going to call you I wanted to see you and talk to you about a...”

“Don’t I know you got assaulted, it’s crazy I had to find out via a text from Tara to Jax. I mean, you haven’t known me long, but I thought we were closer than that. I mean hey I am just some fat black bitch, who’s only use is well to babysit, use for my money apparently, oh and pussy some gross pussy. Ya, well, here is your grandson. I'll drop off the rest of the stuff and Jax’s shit later. Oh, don’t ever come to my house again. I don’t want to see any of you” I start to walk off “Oh Abel has an appointment two Tuesday’s from now and new medicine in the bag, courtesy of that doctor ya’ll love so much.”

“Naomi wait a damn minute”

I get in my car I hear her calling out to me before she could reach my car I was speeding off. My phone started to ring *Gem* popped up, and I ignored the call. My phone rang three more times, and I gave in.

“Ms. Howard speaking” I answer

“Don’t give me that shit, what is going on? What happened? Why did you say those things?”

“Ask your son?” I say before hanging up. I call my Zio and tell him I need him up here for meeting with clients I try to keep it together

“Bambi, what’s wrong is everything ok?” he asked, and I broke into sobs

“ _No_!” I cry out

“I will be there tomorrow ok Bambi; everything will be ok,” he says

“Ok” I managed to get out

“Ok, I love you, Bambi.”

“I love you too,” I hang the phone up. I needed booze to get me through the night and Ice cream lots of them both. I pull into a gas station, lock my doors, and head in. I see a man in front of the store, he looked familiar.

Walking into the store I grab my goodies and walk out to see the man still there. When it dawned on me it was the same dude in front of the store across from Starbucks. Before I could confront him, I felt a sharp pain in my head, as I blacked out

Chapter 8

**Jax**

_“What the fuck did you do to Naomi_!?” My mom bursts through the club doors, and I see Clay hop up, ready to stop her. I stand up, prepared for the firestorm she was about to cast down on me.

“Mom now’s not the time,” I tell her, and she starts to lunge at me Clay was holding her back, she broke up with me that’s it” I raise my hands up and let them drop

 _“Let me go, Clay!”_ he obliged, “You need to make this right.” She gets close and starts to whisper, “I told you to leave Tara alone,” she goes on. I get close

“She wasn’t an issue when you went to her before me about Weston,” she looks shocked and slaps me

“Don’t you fucking dare, ok? I didn’t ask for her help; she just did, and I was going to tell Naomi as soon things died down. She was my friend Jackson, and she loves Abel. She is a good woman, and you need to fix this.”

“Even if I could, mom, she won’t talk to me. Ok, she saw some texts and was done ok. She is done with me,” I tell her sitting back down to nurse my beer, then light a cigarette. “I really cared about her, and I fucked up. I should have listened to you and left Tara alone. I tried, but the damage is done.”

“Damn right it is. She won’t even answer my calls. Nor the doorbell” she complains

“Let her calm down, if she doesn’t take me back maybe I can convince her not to take it out on you ok,” I tell her

“You better,” she points at me and storms off. Clay sits next to me

“Ya you better, I just resolved some issues, her being pissed at you means shell take it out on me to” he laughs then slaps me on the back. “See ya later, kid,” he walks out. I go behind the bar and grab some top-shelf then head to my room in the back.

A club slut tried to touch me on the way, and I shook her off. The only person I wanted next to me, never wanted to see me again. I finish the bottle and doze off. Waking, to the sun in my face and Screaming

_“Where is that Son of a Bitch Jax?!”_

I hear someone who sounded like they were from New York holler. I wipe my face and put my shoes on

“Fuck” I say to myself as I walk out, I see Chibs holding the end of a metal bat. Happy was about to restrain him. “I’m right here who’s asking?” I see his eyes filled with rage and he lunged at me

“ _What did you do to my niece you piece of shit?!”_ Chibs held him back

“Let him go,” Chibs looks my way, and I nod. The older man shrugged him off

“Who are you talking about?” I ask arms crossed

“You know damn well who,” he said, pointing the bat my way. “Naomi,” he said, and I froze uncrossing my arms

“She broke up with me”

“You didn’t like that, huh, so you did something to her,” he accused. I was confused

“What?” I asked him getting angry now

“Don’t play stupid. I go to her house, and she is nowhere to be found. I call our office, and her PA tells me about you and how you made her cry and where to find you. I knew something was wrong when she called me and started sobbing on the phone. I got the first plane out here, and I’ve been calling her all day. No answer, and no one has heard from her at all. She had emails to answer, and she hasn’t done shit. That’s not like her,” he goes on. I was angry beyond angry at this point I walk out. “ _Where the fuck are you going! Where is she!?”_

“That’s what I am about to find out,” I tell him picking up my phone to call Unser. I get off the phone and go back in “I called Unser he is looking at CCTVs and seeing where her car was seen last. Happy take a prospect to my mom’s house. Make sure she is fine and tell her what is going on tell Clay I need him up here. Colton sit down and have a drink; we’ll find her I promise” He was still angry, but he sat down his anger began to mix with worry

“You better,” he grits my way. I pace and try to think about everything. Then my phone pings. I see a message from an unknown number.

2094856698 10:36: We warned you!

Another messaged popped up this one with an attachment. I wanted to collapse when I saw the picture. There she was, hair a mess, shirt torn, and breast exposed. Face bloodied and marks forming under her left eye. I began to grit my teeth, then, my phone rang

*UNSER*

“Ya,” I say wiping my lips

“I did some digging and found the car leaving a gas station with three men in the car. It was last seen in the area where the . . .”

“Nordics are” I cut him off

“Ya, how’d you know?”

“He sent me a text.”

“Jax, let the police handle this.”

“Nope” I hang up “Alright boys lets go

“Unser find her, where is she?” Chibs asked, my Sargent at Arms

“Nordics,” I say, and he gritted

“All right, All hands-on deck let’s go!” Chibs called out. I look at her uncle as he gets up from the chair

“We got this” I put my hand up

“I may look run down, but you don’t know me, son, I’m going to get my girl” I admired his valor.

“Look, we are treading dangerous territory. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself, let alone look Naomi in the eye if something happened to you,” his face softened. “I’ll bring her back, sir, I promise.” His face grim and eyes red. He grabbed me by cut , brought me close, and whispered

“You better or I’ll fucking gut you like a pig and feed you to the fishes in the Pacific” he let go of me. On any other occasion, I would have cold-cocked his ass, but I didn’t even think about it. If anything happened to her I wouldn’t even fight him, I’d let him kill me. I walk out to my bike. I see happy, and Clay pull up. My mother with him.

 _“Fuck”_.

He stopped but kept his bike running, as she hoped off.

“Please tell me what’s going on,” she says running to me

“Weston has Naomi” she gasps and grabs her mouth

“Jackson”

“We are leaving now, please go in there with her uncle and keep him calm. And try not to do anything stupid” I warn her and mount my bike.

My brothers and I ride out. All was on my mind was her face and how she cried because of me. Now she sits tied to a chair bludgeoned because of me. I twisted my throttle and sped in front of Clay and Happy. I needed to see her. I needed her to be ok. I needed to make this work, I needed to fix this. I was going so fast that we were near the road to turn when Clay pulled up and waved me down. I stopped and got off “What the fuck Clay, the longer we wait . . .” he cut me off

“We need to be smart about this; if they know, we are here, then she is in even more danger. We need to split up and take anyone out and find her.” I listen to Clay and nod. “We’re gonna find her and bring her home.”

We split up, and Chibs accompanies me with Happy. We head to the back and hear the noise in the front as planned. We see a guy run to a back room, and we follow him.

I see her there unconscious, slumped over in the chair. Her wrist and legs bound to the chair. The blood was dried up, and I froze. She looked dead; I could have thrown up at the sight of her. The dude we followed was about to shoot her in the chest. Aiming, I hear two loud pops. I flinch thinking it was him who fired, but the fucker who was about to shoot her fell over, with a slug in his neck, and one in the back of the head. Blood and brain splattered over her.

I got out of my trance and go to her. Her hands were cold and ashen from loss of circulation. I pull out my knife to set her free. I grab her face and try to shake her awake, she was breathing, but it was slow and shallow.

“Come on baby, wake up please” no answer “Please Nomes I’m sorry I am so sorry, ok I’m gonna make this right, I am so sorry just wake up Naomi” no response, I shake her some more _“Come on Please! You gotta wake up, I need you . . . I love you!”_ I scream and kiss her lips; they were cold and bruised. “Please” I plead in a whisper

“Jackson,” she says weakly opening her eyes

“Ya, it’s me,” I tell her moving her hair from her face.

“You came for me?” she asked dazed

“Ya, of course, I did Naomi,” I tell her fixing her shirt, so she was no longer exposed

“You love me?” she asked. I froze, I said I would fix this. I said I would make this right

“Yes, I always have, I never meant to hurt you. I was, I . . . I fucked up.”

“Jax . . . “she spoke before she passing out again

“Nomes?” I start to panic.

“Come on, Jackie boy, we need to get her back to the club. The prospects brought the van. Let’s get her out of here,” Chibs says to me, and I throw her over my shoulder and on my back. She was heavy, but I didn’t care. I carried her out of the house passed the dead bodies of those Nazi Fucks.

“Jax. . . “she said weakly

“I’m here, baby. I’m here,” I say to her. Rubbing her arm. I get her to the van and order a prospect to take my bike back to SAMCRO. I rode in the back with her. I stroked her head as she drifted in and out “Take us to the hospital” I command

“Why don’t we just call Tara that would be faster “the prospect suggests

“What did I say” he didn’t argue although he was right, Tara was the last person I needed to see. I broke it off for good this time. I didn’t want to risk what I had with Naomi. With her, I had everything. 

We finally make it to the hospital, and I tell some staff that I need help, and they load Naomi on to a stretcher.

“We’ll take care of her,” They tell me as I try to follow. The rest of the club showed up—even my mother with Naomi’s uncle. I sat in the waiting room. My arms on my knees, hunched over, trying to think straight. Someone sat next to me and touched my back. Then I heard a voice

“She’s going to be ok. They are making sure of that” I flinched and looked at Tara’s face ready to cry I was so worried.

“Tara fuck off, I have told you several times now it’s over, and now you know why. I don’t need someone who doesn’t support my club and my family. I don’t need someone who’s goal is to take me from what I love. I don’t need you. I loved you in the past, but that’s gone. I realized that today. Just go back to Chicago,” I say coldly and walk away. I hear her sob and runoff.

“Mr. Teller,” I hear a man call out. I rush over to him

“Is she ok, what’s wrong with her? Is . . . “he puts his hand up

“She is doing ok; she had a concussion and was severely dehydrated. We gave her some fluids and meds; she should wake up soon.”

“Can I see her?”

“Yes, right this way,” he tells me, and I look back to her uncle and my mother and nod. They get up and follow us. When I got to the room, she was hooked up to machines and an IV. I stop, dead in my tracks. Seeing her like this hurt me deeply because it was my fault. I don’t know how, but I felt to blame. I felt my mother at my side, her hand on my shoulder.

“It’s ok, Jax,” she said, gripping my shoulder. I touch her hand and walk inside. I hear uncle

“Oh, Bambi,” he says he voice cracking, Bambi? That was cute and something I would ask her about when she woke up

Chapter 9

**Naomi**

I woke up; in a daze, my mouth was dry. I could barely speak. Everything rushed back. I remember being hit then; I remember Jax’s voice

“I need you to wake up. I Love You!”

My head was throbbing. I felt a needle in my right hand, and his touch on the left, I turn it to grip his, I look over to him “Jax” I struggle to say, “I love you too”. My throat was dry and voice scarce.

“Oh, Bambi,” he says as he leaps up to kiss me. I smile at him and laugh, coughing. He immediately goes to the bed cart and grabs the cup full of water. The water soothed my throat. As the cold liquid moistened my vocals.

“Bambi, the only person who calls me that is . . .”

“Ciao Bambina” Colton comes to my other side along with Gemma

“Ciao Zio, hey Gemma,” I say weakly. I turned back to Jax and smile at him, caressing his face. I hear a knock on the door.

“Ah, you’re awake, Ms. Howard. Good. Let’s check some vitals run some tests and look at your discharge.”

“Thank you,” I say to the doctor. After a while, a nurse comes in and checks my vitals and takes some blood. She left, and Jax speaks

“So, what does Bambi mean. I never took you to be very much of a deer,” he laughs, and I laugh at him. Before I speak, my uncle speaks

“It’s Italian for Babygirl”

“Yes, and Zio means Uncle. By the way, Colton, this is Jax Teller,” I caress his hand “He is my boyfriend.” Colton nods, “After today, he is in my good graces, giving me the best thing, anyone could, your safety.”

I look into Jax’s eyes and wave him into the bed. Gemma and Colton take the hint and leave shutting the door behind them. “You know I didn’t believe you’d come for me” I confess to him, his face hardened

“Why would you think that?” he said sounding a bit offended

“Well Jax, our last conversation wasn’t the best, and I was convinced that I was nothing to you,” I tell him as I ran my fingers through his hair

“I meant what I said Naomi, I fucked up and second-guessed my true feelings, but seeing you like that, I was afraid I was about to lose you. It hurt me, I never want to feel like that. I knew that feeling meant my feelings about you were true,” he said, looking into my eyes.

A knock interrupted our moment. As the doctor walked in. “Ms. Howard, Mr. Teller. So your tests came back fine. Yet you did have a concussion. So, we will keep you until Monday morning to be safe. Mr. Teller is welcome to stay. We will move you to a room with a cot.”

“No!” I panic, “I have an important business meeting. I can’t miss it.”

“That’s my order, Ms. Howard, you could have died work is that last of your concern,” he said stern

“Your uncle is here. He can take care of it; you need to heal,” Jax said, calming me. I knew not to argue especially if either of them told my Uncle

“Fine,” I say a little angry

“Good, I’ll order an MRI then move you into a room,” he said as he walked out, Colton walked in

“Jax a word” They walk out together, and Gemma comes in. She comforted me and apologized for not telling me, she then tells me that the bastard who abducted me assaulted her and threatened her boys if she said anything, they’d come back for her. My chest hurt at her words. She said sorry about all of this like she was blaming herself for my abduction

“It’s not your fault Gem, I knew what I was getting into with Jax, I knew the dangers” her face softened with this, then a nurse walked in

“Hello, Ms. Howard, could you confirm your birthday?”

“02/23/1985,” I tell her

“Ok, we are going to sedate you for this Test, ok.”

“I nod and watch her walk over to the IV with a syringe. I started to drift off quickly

**Jax**

“You did good, Jax,” he told me, “Bringing her home and keeping your promise, but I will tell you this if you hurt her. If you make my Bambina shed another tear, I will slit your fucking throat.”

“Yes sir,” I don’t know who this man thought he was and how capable he was, but I respected him wholeheartedly.

“Good now that we got that out of the way, what are your plans?” he asked, and I thought for a second. I loved her, and I meant that. I wanted more, marriage, a child everything. I kept my answer simple

“A future with her” he nods at my response

“Good, now I need to go to the office and prepare for this meeting Monday in her absence, take care of her Jax. I will see you around,” he said, walking off. I follow him and address my brothers in the waiting room. I tell them the news and a few sighs in relief. Chibs and Clay hug me and start to head out. I see my mom latch onto Clay

“They are doing an MRI; the nurse station will have her room. Bring her to my place when she is discharged, I know she misses Abel” I nod and hug her and head to the Nurse Station

**Naomi**

I wake up in the middle of the night, and Jax was hunched over at my bedside. “Wake up and lay with me,” he wakes and obliged. I hold him and fall back asleep. When I wake again, a nurse is there with my discharge papers and breakfast. I wasn’t hungry, I just wanted to leave. I had a fresh outfit waiting for me. So, I changed, and we left the hospital.

“The insurance towed your car, and totaled it, so you’re getting a new one” I look his way confused

“How?”

“Bullets,” he says, I just nod, and we head out. He hands me my helmet. “Looks like you are riding bitch today” he smiled that shit grinning grin of his in reference to my drunken refute the first night we met.

“Just this once,” I say as I strap on my helmet

“Uh-huh,” he says not convinced, I hop on the back and put my arms around his waist he placed his hand on my and rubbed it, before turning his head and kissing me. He then turned on the bike, and he pulled off.

We pulled up to his mom’s, and I hopped off. I didn’t even bother with my helmet. I wanted to see my baby, my Abel. I burst through the door

“Bubbah,” I call out, and he giggled. I scoop him up and hold him close. “Oh, I missed you,” he laughed and grabbed at my face making bubbles of spit. I kiss his forehead and whisper “I thought I’d never see you again” I hold back my tears. I feel hands at my chin as my helmet becomes loose. It was Jax, he took off my helmet and set it on the table he kissed Abel and held me from behind.

“Give him to my mom lets go talk in my room,” he said to me, nuzzling my neck. I don’t know how honest he was about actually talking, but I didn’t argue. I take Abel to Gemma, I saw my uncle there with Clay, talking and laughing. I pass Abel to her

“He’s a cute one,” my uncle says

“Ya takes after his Nana

“Sure,” Jax says, and they all laugh. He takes me back to his old room, and I sit on the bed. Jax shuts the door, locking it. He sits on the bed next to me. He grabs my face, kisses me viciously he then stops and gets up, I was immediately disappointed, so I pouted. “Later, I promise,” I smile at his words. He smiled back. “Look, I am going to be completely honest with you. Yes, I did doubt us, I did doubt my feelings for you as well. I was also considering going Nomad, which meant I wouldn’t belong to a Chapter either. I found some manuscripts that my dad wrote. SAMCRO is going off the path it began on. Shit was and still is hitting the fan. I got weak, and yes, I slept with Tara once,” he explained, leaning up against the door. I tensed at the words but let him continue “I cared about you, and I knew the way shit was going you wouldn’t stick around, so I ran to something old cause I was used to it. I know that doesn’t make sense.”

“It does actually,” I say, “I have run back to exes because it was easier as I was already prepared for the bs it was easier while I was going through shit.” He nodded at my response

“After I did, though, I couldn’t look at you barely, because I felt so fucking guilty. I wanted to break it off so I wouldn’t hurt you, but I couldn’t, I wanted to be with you if I could if you let me. Well, when I got that text from Tara, I was mad because I know she would fuck things up for me and make shit worse than it was. I was about to leave; I was ready to stay after hearing about my mother’s attack. Yet once I got that message, I knew either she was going to start shit with you and make things more complicated, or she was going to start it with me and the club, maybe even Abel. I needed things to go as smoothly as possible and be in order before I left. Then we had our fight, and you left me. You would think then it’d be even easier to for me to go Nomad, but it wasn’t. I knew then I wanted to stay for you.”

He walks to me and gets on his knees, and between my legs Caressing my face, he spoke once more.

“And Naomi, when I found out you were missing, I was sick. I was so scared, just as scared when I thought I was going to lose Abel at birth. When I found you, I thought you were dead, and I knew then I lost you for good. I knew then how much I truly loved you” he looked down, and I brought his chin up. “I hate that it took me really losing you to realize that all these feelings were love.”

“Don’t hate it, it's genuine. I know this relationship is fresh, but I felt I loved you weeks ago. I heard you one day talking to Abel when I came home. You didn’t know I was there, but you kept telling him, ‘Mommy would be home soon,’ and I wanted that to be real and true. I wanted us to be a family. I wanted you to love me like I loved you. I said it to myself like a mantra hoping one day it would be true.”

“We are a family,’ he said to me as he leaned in and kissed me passionately, pushing me on the bed.

He climbed on top, taking off my shirt then his. Peeling my clothes off slowly, while kissing every part of my body. “Scoot up on the pillow,” he tells me, and I do so. He takes off the rest of his clothes and crawls into bed and between my legs. He slid inside me and looked me in the eyes as he proceeded to fuck me. No, he proceeded to make to love me. I wanted to moan loudly and let him know that every time he pushed into me that I was deeply enveloped in the passionate heat. It was slow, and I loved every bit of him. He finally came inside of me, and I kissed him for as long as the oxygen in our lungs allowed us to. He lay next to me, holding me. I dozed off in his embrace, happy.

Chapter 10

Things at work were picking up, and I was beyond busy for the past several months. Jax, moved in with Abel permanently Using his home as a safe house and storing things for the club. We had a routine. After work, I would pick up Abel, go home, make dinner, and sometimes Jax would be there at a reasonable hour to eat and go to bed with me. Sometimes we would take weekend rides or pack up the car and take Abel to the beach. More recently, though, things were shaking up. Gemma went after the woman responsible for her getting abducted. Things got sour, and she had to shoot in self-defense.

We know the truth, but the ATF Agent that was on the club’s ass and responsible for Opie’s wife’s murder; pinned Gemma with the murder of the girl and her brother. She was on the run, and I was working with Nick, who was my Aunt’s son, to clear Gemma’s name.

He was a successful DA in Oklahoma City. He always handled the family’s legal issues. So, I had to get a Nanny in the meantime. She would watch Abel at Jax’s old house while I worked, and Jax was handling Club business. Today Jax was picking him up as I had some conferences to oversee with some international clients. I had my personal phone off as these were essential clients. I finally got out, and my phone had 32 missed calls and several texts.

“What the fuck”

it was Chibs, he didn’t have my office or PA’s number to call for emergencies. I call him back and no answer. I look through the text, and several of them said to call him or answer. The last text was to meet him at the Club House. I get in my car and speed over there. The nanny could wait. The first thought in my mind was that Jax was hurt. I wanted to pull over and throw up at the idea, but I stayed focused and drove to SAMCRO. I pulled up and ran in, looking for Chibs. I locate him at the bar texting his face dark and full of worry

“Naomi,” he says in a serious tone

“What’s going on, is Jax ok?” was all I could get out

“He’s fine; I just spoke with him; he is on his way. You should sit down” he suggests, I become instantly suspicious, but I sit down

“Chibs?” I speak my stomach-churning, is it, Gemma?

“Abel . . . Abel was abducted tonight. They killed the nanny and a prospect; It was retaliation for Gemma killing that girl. We have everyone, even the cops looking for him,” I said nothing, but bile rose to the top of my throat, and I threw up right there.

“Shit get me a towel, someone” he calls out as I began retching and crying

 _“No! not my baby!”_ I nearly fall over Chibs catches me and holds me. I sob harder into his arms; he lets go. Arms grabbed me up. I could smell him; I just held him tight and cried and screamed bloody murder. I hyperventilated and passed out. I finally came too laid on the couch. Jax had my head in his lap. I sit up

“Woah, take a minute,” he warns. I straighten myself and stand up fixing my face

“I need to call Colton” I get up, and he reaches, but I was too quick. I noticed many faces all looking said some filled with pity I didn’t care I had a mission. I pull out my phone and dial his number

“Bambina” he answers

“We got an issue I need you, Tony and Nicky out here yesterday.”

“That bad?”

“You don’t know the half of it” I hang up and walk towards the clubhouse and see them storming out

“We got a lead, stay here and keep your phone on,” Jax tells me mounting his bike

“I’m coming with you,” I say

 _“No!”_ he yells. “Sorry, no, I need you here where I know you are safe” I didn’t argue with him. I just go back to the bar and grab a bottle. I drink it straight, with no chaser nor glass. I sit on the couch and go it at. My phone pings

Zio 17:42: We will be on a plane in an hour

I didn’t respond. I set the phone down and finish half a bottle of Jack. It was 4 hours, and I was drunk and crying, silently huddled up with a pillow in Jax’s room. I hear the bikes approach. I sit up and wipe my face to go out and meet him outside. I wanted some good news, but his face told me I wasn’t getting that

“He’s out of the country,” he tells me. I stand there, stone-faced. I sniff and turn around back into the club he follows, I hear his phone ring, and he picks up “What’s up Jimmy . . . alright we will be ready tonight” I stop and turn to him.

“I am coming with you” I demand

“Bambi,” he sighs. “No, it’s too dangerous. I won’t put you in danger”. I was pissed at that point before I could tell him off my phone rings

“Nicky,” I say

“Colt wants to know where you are.”

“SAMCRO,” I say, and Nicky hangs up. We all knew not to discuss shit over the phone.

“Who’s Nicky?” he asked

“My aunt’s son. Look I will stay here ok I’ll feel better if I knew where my son and the Love of my life is going” I tell him

“Belfast,” he walks over and kisses me. “With ATF on us and the warrant for my mother. We must stay low; we are talking to Oswald to get a plane out of here we are finalizing everything. Meet with your family and stay with them, ok,” he tells me, and I nod. I keep him convinced, but I knew what I needed to know, and I was going to get my baby.

_Ch 11_

_I_ wait for my family outside, and Jax joins me, putting his arm around my waist. I see a Jeep pull up with four of them inside. My uncle Colt was driving and My stepdad. I get excited to see them, and they rush over to me. My stepdad hugs me first, _“Papa!”_ I sob, “Zio.”

“What happened, Bella?” my stepdad asked. I see my stepbrother Anthony and my cousin Nicky get out. Nicky in a suit, as usual. Both eyeing Jax, they were still pissed that I got hurt on his watch, but now wasn’t the time Colton came up and hugged me tightly. I decide to talk to them in Italian, so Jax was none the wiser of my plan

 _“_ Qualcuno ha preso Mio Figlio.” [Some one took my son] They both gasp and cuss. Tony and Nicky walk over, hearing those words knew they needed to listen to it all. When we spoke in Italian, it was severe shit that only the family needed to hear.

“Chi? e dove?” Tony asked

“Some Gaff” I respond “Dall'altra parte dello stagno” [Across the pond]. I turn and smile softly at Jax, his arms were crossed looking iritated “Dettagli più avanti quando non abbiamo un pubblico” [

details later when we don't have an audience ] they nod and my step dad speaks

“Tony e Nicky, prendi la nostra Bambina. Tuo Zio e io resteremo qui e gestiremo ciò che possiamo. “[Tony and Nicky, you take our baby girl. Your uncle and I will stay here and handle what we can.] My Stepdad points to them. They nod, and he walks over to Jax. “Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances,” he says to Jax pulling him into a hug. He whispered something to him, I couldn’t make it out, and Jax nods. My stepdad walks him over, and he is introduced to my stepbrother and cousin. They reluctantly shake his hand, saying nothing the tension was high.

“Ok, Jax” I turn to him and kiss him “Bring my baby home.”

“I will, I love you,” he says

“I love you too,” I say and get in my car on the passenger side

“Tony, you gots to drive; I drank damn near a whole bottle of Akali.”

“Got Damn Naomi, you slush” he complains as he walked to my car, huffing at me

“Eat ass Tony” they laugh at my comment. I see Jax, smile, but it faded. We drive to my house, and I pack. I told them Belfast. We had a few allies there that would do some digging to help find Abel.

We leave late that night and head to the Airport. My stepdad and uncle had a record, so them flying out of the country would send up red flags. We had first-class seats. It was a ‘Business Trip’ is what we’d report to customs. I sat next to Tony, he was quiet for most of the time, and so was Nicky. When Nicky passed out, he spoke, and I already knew it was coming

“What do you even see him. I swear you are a douche magnet” he says

“Here we go,” I say rolling my eyes

“Come on, Bambi, you’re my little sister, and I just want what’s best for you.”

“You are like this with all my boyfriends, scared some of them off to”

“Ya, because they were weak.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about this one. Yes, I got hurt, but it wasn’t on Jax, it was a Nazi, the one who vandalized my bike before I even met Jax. Funny thing he is the reason I met him, so I could actually thank him.”

“Have you?”

“Naw Jax did with six to the back of the dome.”

“Hmm, not bad, still don’t mean anything; he hasn’t talked to me yet.”

“Look, he made it past Colt and is still around.”

“Oh, ya.”

“Ya told him he’d slit his throat and everything.”

“Hm, and he’s still around.”

“As you can see.”

“Brass balls.”

“And an iron rod.”

“Gross Bambi fucking gross.”

“All bullshit aside I love him, his mom who is my best friend out here, says he usually pushes women he loves away to keep them safe from the club back blow. She said Colt changed that, I guess knowing I have someone who would stand up to the VP of SAMCRO and not give a fuck who he is and be ready to kill him for me, puts him at ease.”

“That’s fucked up, Naomi.”

“Ya, but aren’t we even more fucked up.”

“True,” he said and grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it “I’m glad you are happy Bambi, if he makes you happy, then I’ll play nice.”

“Thanks,” I say and look out the window over to view the skies.

We landed in Ireland and got a rental to our hotel. I look at my phone and see a message from Colton

Zio 08:15: With all that’s going on, it’s good to confess. I’d consider looking at adoption as well. Ya know a fresh start.

I tell them about the text, and Tony said he was going to collect some info from the contacts. Nicky and I get dressed in our business attire and play the part of a couple looking to adopt a baby. We head to the church, ask for a priest. An older gentleman with full facial hair approached him.

We talked and told him we come from a strong catholic family and want to adopt. He probes us a bit, and although I didn’t practice the faith, I still went to Mass as a young girl. He told us we would get a call tomorrow to meet and help us with the adoption. Nicky and I leave and head back to the hotel. Tony was there flustered and, on the phone,

“Ya, that’s them I will call you back,” he hangs up “Did you know your little boyfriend's club is dealing guns for the IRA!” I look at him confused

“Why would I? That’s club business, and like I don’t discuss family business with him, I stay away from that.”

“Naomi, he doesn’t even know who we are.”

“Ya ok, so he doesn’t know he is in a relationship with the Malandra Family. We aren’t married, and he don’t need to know. . . yet,” I tell him. He throws his phone on the bed

“This is bigger than just some abduction; this is blowback for a murder your boyfriend's mom committed. You know we stay low-key. Well Nomes, this is hot as fuck. We do not need this kind of heat. If things go sour, it could be an all-out war between the families and the Irish” he sits on the bed and lays down hands over his face.

“Look, the priest will be calling us tomorrow. If what Colt says is accurate, we will have Abel back and can go home ok, no problems.”

“Nome, you better hope they don’t figure out you are here.”

“They won’t,” I say, not too sure with myself. I walk out and go to my room to try to sleep still worried about my boy. I wake up to my phone, ringing and banging on my door. I pick the phone up.

“Hello Ms. This is Father Ashby, we are reconsidering you as a candidate, I am sure you understand,” he says, and the banging continues. I ignore it panicked at the call

“I don’t . . . but Father, can you explain why.”

“Oh, I am sure you know why,” and the phone hangs up I could scream. That was my only chance to get him back gone, “ _Who? Is? It?!”_ I scream, and the banging continues. I throw on my robe, I was ready to fight. Tony had a point last night, so I pull out my pistol and go to the door when I open it, I immediately draw my gun at the person on the other side.

“ _What the Fuck!?_ _Are you. Doing here?!”_ Jax hollered

Ch 12

I see Tony and Nicky with guns at their side. They were prepared as well, I wave them over to my room. They were behind Jax as he walks in.

“Now baby I can explain,” I tell him

“I gave you explicit instructions to stay put; you have no idea what kind of danger you put yourself in,” he turns to my family. “And you sons of bitches, I ought to fucking drop you for letting her come!” he lunges, and I hold him back. He calms down and steps back “What the fuck Naomi you are worse than my mom. The women in my life, I swear,” he huffs. “It’s too dangerous for you to be here, ok. I told you I got this”

“Do you?” Tony spoke up, and Jax stiffened. He looks at him, ready to strike. “Who told you the kid was here?”

“What?” he said confused

“Was its Jimmy O”

“Ya ... what the fuck, how do you know that?”

“I’ve got resources, I’ll tell you this too SAMBEL can’t be trusted.”

“What, how?” Jax looked at Tony then at me “How do you know this?”

“What Jimmy O, SAMBEL, or the fact that you are putting my baby sis in serious heat because of the IRA dealings?” Tony goes on, I became pissed; the truth was about to come out, and I didn’t want him to know right now, especially not like this

 _“Tony!”_ I call out

“No, go on,” he steps past me “how do you know this?”

“Well, it’s my business to know, but since you are fucking my sister, you should know something to” Nicky sits down pissed but on guard. I was stewing

“Tony don’t” Jax looks at me, fury in eyes then back at Tony

“My Name is Anthony Giovanni Howard, but the name my father gave me, Nome’s Stepfather, is Anthony. Giovanni. Malandra.” He says getting in Jax’s face

“Naomi and I need to talk,” Jax said, holding his ground. Nicky looks my way, and I nod. I could slap the shit out of Tony.

“Come on, Tone, let them talk ok,” Nicky said, pulling him away. Nicky was always the calm one of the bunch, he took after his mom and grandma.

“Call my name if you need me,” Tony says and looks at Jax with malice. The door shut and clicked

“Jax, I was going to tell you when the time was right” I touch his arm, and he jerked away

“Ya know I really feel like you are lying like you have been for 13 months now.”

“Don’t?” I say sternly

“Don’t what _Naomi_! You are in a fucking Mafia Family and not just any Mafia but _The_ mafia,” he huffs and laughs. “So, um is your name really, Naomi Howard?”

“Only on legal paper ya, but like Tony, its Malandra.”

“Wow. Who are you, really?”

“Look here, Jax. I am the same fucking woman you fell in love with; my last name doesn’t define me! Just like this patch,” I point at the black and white letters that read

‘SAMCRO’

“don’t define you! You of all people should know better.”

“Ya Naomi, but I was upfront about who I was from the start, you weren’t,” he said matter of fact like

“Club business is Club business, and even when you tried to tell me about any of it, I tell you no. That’s it, Jax, my family business is family business. We don’t and can’t parade our name on a patch. We’d lose everything, ok. We keep shit quiet and look legit; the biggest difference is between my family and me, is that Stone’s Market is the only legit business, and we wanted to keep it that way in case shit hit the fan. I am the face of legitimacy. I know about the dealings, but I am not involved. My Zio and Papa wanted that for my children and me,” I paused, saddened at the thought. The whole reason we were here.

I shake it off before I start to sob. He saw it though and moved closer to me “Jax me telling you, it wasn’t my place. Ok, I must have permission; the only people who know about the family business is family. Ok, I didn’t want to, but like you, I have my rules I have to abide by” he stood there silent, calming down. I touch his cheek, “I am so sorry for lying to you, and I am even more sorry you had to find out like this.” I pause, “Wait, how did you know I was here.”

“I met with Father Ashby. He is convinced to stick by my father’s word; he never wanted me in this life, but it’s too late, yet Abel may have a shot at a better life. I then told him my plans for SAMCRO and the woman whose been the Mother Abel never had. The woman I love. I showed him a picture. To which he grimaced and said he wouldn’t help me get him back. He said he already met you and that his mind was made up and that Abel was with a family already” He looked down somberly. I start to tear up

“Jax no, that’s my baby no, you go get him. _You go get my son right now!”_ I scream at him beating his chest he holds me

“I’m sorry, I tried, but …” I scream and fall to the floor, and he was holding me rocking me. I was destroyed, and I hated him for letting my son be taken. Tony and Nicky burst through the room they said nothing

“Bambi?” Tony asked treading lightly

“He’s gone Tony, they took my baby, and he is gone for good”

“ _Fuck!_ Nicky call Trevor, find that kid,” he called out. I felt Jax freeze, as did I.

Hours past and I was alone in a burrow it felt. SAMBEL is what they called this place. Maureen seemed nice she served me and talked with me while the boys went to find Abel. I listened as she spoke, as much as I could, but my mind kept drifting to the wellbeing of my child. She could tell I was disturbed and placed her hand over mine

“Have faith, they’ll find him and bring him back safe. I finally jumped at the sound of bikes. I hopped up, hitting my leg on the table. Ignoring the singe of pain, I ran outside. I saw the crew but no sign of Jax; my stomach instantly soured. Then a van pulled up to a stop, and I saw my baby in his arms wearing pink clothes. I rush to them both

“Oh, my boys!” I hug them both and take Abel, hold him tight. “Oh, mommy missed you.”

“Mommy,” I heard in the sweetest little voice. I cried, I couldn’t hold it back I felt Jax embrace me tightly and I nuzzled into him hear Abel repeat the best word I could ever come to hear. _“Mommy”_

“I was able to get a plane home quickly. Nicky took his plane back to Kansas City, my uncle wanted to talk with him. Tony said he wanted to stay awhile. He was telling me he liked Cali and might stay

“Bullshit, you were told to stay and watch after things.”

“That may or may not be true, but because I like you so much, I will indulge in your theory.”

“Shut up!” I punch his arm, then hear Abel giggle, clap his hands and blow bubbles. I knew things were going to calm down anytime soon, but I know I could enjoy every little moment of my new life. A business owner, a mom and an Ol’ Lady. I never in my life thought I would have gained so much in such a short span of 10 months. We finally landed and got home. I got Abel settled and called Jax. Sneaking back into the country wouldn’t be easy but if there is a will there is always a way with all of them. I started dinner for all of us and discussed Tony’s arrangements

“Look, you ain’t gotta go home, but ya can’t stay here.”

“I don’t want to stay here _and turn the heat down before you burn it!”_ he yells, I stare at him stone cold and he sunk back into the stool Abel was in his high chair munching on cheerios gabbing away. I would take the time to talk with him as he was talking. He just smiled and laughed and ate. My baby boy.

“Look, Jax has a house, but seeing he stays here now, we use it as a safe house and storage. Yet it’s livable.”

“I’ve had worse,” Tony said as he shrugged. “Now hurry up, I. AM. SOOOO. HUNGRY”

“30-year-old child, I swear,” I say, rolling my eyes. I then hear the garage open, and his bike then shut off.

“Damn it’s only been a few hours calm down,” he says as I jerked and nearly dropped my spoon “Ugh go, I will finish up,” he says sighing and coming to the stove

“Don’t burn it,” I tell him as I take off my apron and head to the foyer. I heard him mocking me in the most childish of tones. You’d think I was the older sibling. I meet Jax at the door. He looked disheveled and tired, but upon seeing me, that look went away.

“I need a shower, are you sure you want to be all over me” he warned as I drew closer. I didn’t care and hugged him tightly. He kissed me deeply. “What are you making?”

“Carbonara, my nana’s recipe. Oh, we have a guest for dinner. Long term,” I say with a smile as we walk to the kitchen. He sees Tony and nods in respect. The atmosphere wasn’t tense like in the hotel and before. They wouldn’t tell me what happened when they found Abel, but something developed, a bond, one I was unsure I wanted.

Ch 13

*Back in Ireland*

**Jax**

“Colt wanted me to tell you this. After finding out the dealings with the IRA, you need to know this, but you better not tell my sis,” Tony tells me. Everyone was doing their thing, and I was alone with Tony. He said he needed to talk, and I knew it was coming. Some lecture or spiel, probably a threat to leave or whatever; He takes a drag from his cigarette before speaking again. “There is more to Bambi than you know.”

“Ya the family business that she is married into,” I say, he shakes his head then bends down to lift his pant leg. Twisting to expose the back of his knee. He points to a distinguished mole that looked so familiar.

“You see this” he taps it then stands back up

“Ya,” I say confused

“This mark is genetic, only the true Malandra bloodline has it,” he says, then takes another drag. I pause and get to thinking

“What a minute.”

“Yep, Naomi is my biologically my cousin and Colton, well Colton is her biological father. The family made a decision that when it's all said and done, she would be taking over everything.”

I say nothing, this was a big ass secret that she didn’t even know. I had so many questions, but my biggest was . . . “Why tell me?”

“You see, it's evident that you aren’t going anywhere. We are stuck with you, and under these circumstances, these special circumstances, it's pertinent that you know who it is you are dealing with. I shouldn’t have to elaborate further as to why I am telling you this family secret; you are a smart man Jax you will figure it out.”

And with that, he walked away to my girl. I looked over to her, and she caught my eye and smiled, bouncing our baby boy on her lap. This whole situation was a cluster fuck, but because I loved her so damn much, I was more than willing to put up with it. The heiress to the Malandra throne and it was my job to keep her safe, to keep her happy to make sure that her legacy was secure. I know why they told me because it was going to be our bloodline that kept it and SAMCRO going.

I got off that uncomfortable ass plane ride and hopped on my bike to see my girl. When I came into the door, she was there to greet me. “I need a shower, are you sure you want to be all over me” I warned. She held me tight and kissed me, something I was longing for. “What are you making?”

“Carbonara, my nana’s recipe. Oh, we have a guest for dinner. Long term,” she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. I already knew what was up. I knew Tony would be here for good to make sure I do what I was told. I walk behind her grasping her hips nudging my face into her neck. She smelled so sweet, and I just wanted to take her right then and there. Alas, we had a cockblocker in the house. So that was a hot no. I walk with her to the kitchen, nod to Tony, and kiss her on the cheek, telling her I needed to bathe. She smiles and tells me that dinner will be ready soon. I kiss her again and walk into our room.

Getting ready for the tub, what Tony told me, plagued my mind. I don’t even think I could say anything to the club. I know they would keep it quiet, but it wasn’t my business to tell. I hopped in the shower and let the water just rush over me. All I could do was think about the implications—the future, what it meant for Abel or what it meant for kids that we have.

* _Kids we have*_

What about kids we have, hell what about marriage, I don’t have a doubt in my mind that she would say yes but what does that mean for me, for the club. I would be married into the mob. All of this was too much. Hell to think I thought about getting out for Abel and Naomi, but even then, I’d still be where I started.

I have heard things about the family, but they are so secretive about their dwellings. Nothing is really confirmed. On the surface, everything is legit, and I know all my children would honestly want for nothing no matter what direction SAMCRO decides to take. I take a second to wash my body and hop out. I pick up my phone and call my stepdad. “Get Chibs and come over here; we need to talk.”

“This can't wait till Church tomorrow” Clay gripes

“No,” I say curtly

“Fine, give me thirty minutes,” he says, and the phone clicked. I throw on some sweats and a loose tee, then stroll back into the kitchen. It smelled so good, and I was reminded just how hungry I was. Tony was uncorking a bottle of white wine.

“That’s Moscato Idiota” she calls him

“ _Levati dai coglioni”_ Tony quips back. I don’t know what he said, but her face said it all

“No, you are wasting wine grab the Pinot” she commands

“Ugh I hate Pinot, what about Teroldego” he complains

“Fine, it's on the rack” she starts to scoop pasta and sauce on a plate and place it in front of me. “Tesoro Mio,” she says, then kisses her lips at me. I look at her, confused. “My love, literally my treasure but, the same thing,” she smiles then fixes Tony’s plate. We all sit and eat at the island while Abel babbled in his chair, making a mess of the mini portion of noodles and sauce she made him. Tony began telling funny stories about Naomi.

“She was so sensitive and clumsy as ever. Not to mention spoiled. No one I mean no one better not tell her no. She had all the men wrapped around her finger. She learned it from our Nonna, and to this day, she still gets her way.”

“That’s not true” she exclaims

“Uh-huh sure . . . So when I told you I wasn’t going to teach you how to ride a motorcycle, what did you do?”

“I uh asked someone else” she stumbled on her words

“Bull shit! Jax, she went and wined to our dad and uncle and told them I was mean and some shit. Guess who had to give her lessons right after.”

“Shut up,” she said pouting into her food

“Well, I can truly say she doesn’t take no for an answer. If she wants to do something, there is no stopping her” I chime in and Tony Laughs

“Well damn lets all gang up on Naomi,” she says, throwing her hands up. Abel did the same laughing. “At least he is on my side,” she said, pouting. “Come on, baby boy, lets clean you up and get you in your jam jams” she walked over and scooped him out of the chair. “I cooked you clean, dem da rules,” she said, walking out. Tony mocked her and got up to clean the kitchen.

“I'll get it don’t worry,” I tell him pulling out a cig to smoke

“Naw, it's ok; its something we always do. If I cook, she cleans and so on. We are the ones who love to cook, so it's usually everyone else cleaning up, but we used to fuss about it when it was just us, and my uncle put the rule in place, its been like it for years. It feels weird to not clean if she cooks” he explained, and I laughed

“Wow”

“Yep, all we do is bicker, but I used to knock out anyone, family or not who would step to her the wrong way.”

“I see” I saw raising a brow

“Don’t tell her I told you this, but she is my soft spot. A now ex-girlfriend called her a fat trick baby, and I busted that bitch’s lip. Naomi never knew why we broke up; I just told her she was a slut and left it at that.”

“Shit, well, I feel you there. If my brother was alive, I’d do the same. Hell, I expect Abel to do the same for his siblings,” I tell him, not realizing what I said.

“You got other kids, she doesn’t know about?” he asked intensively

“No, Abel is my firstborn.”

“Oh, I get ya. Well, you better marry her first. Don’t wanna piss the old men off more than they already are, and don’t forget to ask permission as well.”

“Shit, I have to ask?”

“Yep, they are still old fashioned, and my blessing doesn’t count you need to ask her father,” he leaned in, and his voice got low “both of them.”

“Right,” I say, getting up as the doorbell rang.

“I got it,” she calls from Abel’s room. “Oh, hey Clay, hey Chibs. I have some pasta if you’re hungry.”

“That sounds good, where’s Jax?” Clay said

“Oh, he is in the kitchen with my brother, straight down on your left,” she instructed.

“I need to have a small meeting with them, so I am going to go to her office. There are some matters we need to discuss our future dealings with the Irish” I hop up and put out my cig.

“Yep,” he says and finishes cleaning. I walk out and guide them to the office. Locking the door behind us.

“No more dealings with the IRA” I start out, Clay interjects

“Now wait a minute Jax. I am glad we got our boy back, but they had nothing really to do with that, and they won't take us stepping away lightly,” he says, I sigh and lean up against her desk.

“It's much bigger than that,” I tell him, “They are far worse consequences.”

“Whadaya talking about Jackie,” Chibs chimed. I fold my arms

“So her family isn’t just protective. She didn’t use business money to get to Ireland either, she has connections” I pull out a cig and light it taking a long drag. Clay starting to get pissed crosses his arms

“Like?” he growls

“Her full name is Naomi Valentina Malandra,” I say, blowing out smoke. Clay’s arms dropped. Chibs eyes widened.

“No fucking way, Jackie, you can't be serious.”

“Yep, as a heart attack and her stepfather, the head of it all isn’t too pleased that our club is doing business with the Irish.”

“Fuck” was all Clay said.

“Rubbing hands with the Irish is one thing my boy but the Mob” Chibs warns

“Any other circumstances, I would agree and call it quits. But I am in too deep.”

“How?” Clay asked

“I love her, and I am not letting her go, and if that means I lose my patch fine, but I am not giving her up.”

“Damn Jackie, you mean that,” said Chibs

“Yep,” saying it aloud made all the more real. I truly loved that woman. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her regardless.

“Well, it's done then,” Clay chimed in, and I looked his way unsure of his next response. “We quit dealing with the IRA we find them, new people, to deal through, and we find another method to make money. We are a family first. She is apart of that. She has been a mother to Abel, your mom’s best friend, and, more importantly, your Ol’ Lady. With that said. Anyone who doesn’t approve of the affiliation can turn in their patch, this is not up for a vote”

“Agreed,” Chibs said. I expected this kind of response, but I was still taken aback by it all.

“So, what did she cook for us?” Clay asked, and I chuckled as I walked them to the kitchen. Naomi was sitting at the island, sipping wine, scrolling on her phone.

“Where’s your brother?” I ask her

“Playing with Abel in the living room,” she points, “You guys hungry?” she says, getting up to grab plates.


End file.
